I Am A Warrior
by Narnian at Heart
Summary: I was born to be a warrior. I trained years for nothing else but to fight and take down anyone or anything in my path...so why did those brown eyes make me hesitate? Edmund/OC  Rating change due to certain things that need to be added to coming chapters!
1. Hesitation

The air was thick with the metallic smell of the blood that covered the grass of the battlefield around me. I loved it! Battle was what I was born to do and I was more than glad to carry it out! I swung my sword expertly above my head, taking down some weird creature with goat-like legs on my right side. I flashed a wicked grin as the feeling of my blade cutting through the creature's leather armour tingled my fingers.

I moved through the enemy's ranks like a phantom, taking down an assortment of odd animals and strange people. My queen had sure built up these Narnians in vain, they were no stronger than any other people we had conquered. Nothing special. To my left I spotted a horseman galloping in my direction and I calmly pulled my crossbow from my back and took aim is his steed's chest. It seemed the rider read my thoughts because he jerked the reins hard and the chestnut colored horse reared, taking a few steps to the side on its hind legs. My arrow missed its mark and embedded its self in the horse's right thigh. The horse screamed a horsey scream of pain and fell to the side, writhing in discomfort, pinning its rider's left leg under it.

I chuckled to myself, flicked my hair over my shoulder and approached the downed pair. The rider had managed to get loose from the horse's oppressive weight and was half laying, half propped up, on the ground next to the beast whispering to it through teeth clenched in pain. I inserted an arrow and took aim and the rider, completely prepared to take his life. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

He looked up at me and I faltered. Deep chocolate eyes stared at me from under a thick covering of black hair, and I saw in them more emotion than I had ever seen in my life. There was fear, yes, and I was delighted to see it, but that was not all. The dark gaze held pride, sorrow, determination, anger, and, I lowered my crossbow ever so slightly, acceptance.

"If you're going to do it…" his voice was dark and firm, but tinted with pain, "…please aim for something vital."

My blue eyes widened at the young soldier's bravery. If there was anything I respected it was bravery and a willingness to die without fear. He just continued to stare up at me, leaning slightly on the horse in his pain, I could see blood dripping from the armour on his left leg.

With a no of respect, I raised the crossbow again and aimed right between his eyes…those dark, soul-searching eyes and took a steadying breath. He didn't even flinch as I pulled the trigger.


	2. Delivered

_Click._

Nothing happened. What the heck? I lifted the crossbow to my eyes, inspecting what could have caused the malfunction. Nothing appeared to be wrong and I shrugged as I lowered it back its previous position. The young soldier had a look of amusement on his face, but I saw the fear far clearer in his eyes this time. He knew I wasn't kidding around. The corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly in a mirthless smile and this time he bowed his head in quiet acceptance. I aimed once more.

But as soon as my finger tensed to pull the trigger my ears were filled with a roar like none I had ever heard! Louder than any battle cry, clang of steel, scream, or crash I had ever experienced in my life. I dropped my crossbow and covered my ears with a surprised cry and crumpled to the ground. When I glanced up I came face to face with a pair of golden eyes so full of fury that my heart clenched painfully and something happened I had never even imagined could happen…I passed out.

**Edmund POV**

Well…this was it. I couldn't help but smile a little at the annoyed look on this fierce woman's face as she examined her jammed crossbow. I chided myself inwardly for being able to see humour at this point in time…did looking death in the face make you a little touched in the head? Seemed that way…

She seemed satisfied that she had fixed it as she pointed it at me again. All I could picture was Lucy's reaction when she found out I got shot by some girl…the image of Lucy's tear streaked face hit me harder than anything else about this situation and I felt my strength just…disappear. I let my chin sink to my chest and waited for the split second of pain. At least I would be seeing Aslan soon…in his own country even!

_Not yet, my son. _My eyes snapped open at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Aslan!" I cried happily. But I didn't see Aslan when I looked up. I saw the terrified blue eyes of my enemy who had been so ready to claim my life. She had her hands clamped over her ears and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the side.

I just laid there. Shocked. What had just happened?

"Edmund." That voice reached my ears and my mind felt clear as the water of the beaches by Cair Paravel.

I looked over Philip's shaking side and saw Him. Aslan, padding towards me in all His fierce and beautiful majesty. I felt that familiar awe and fear mixed with inexplicable adoration sweep over me once again and I smiled.

"Oh, Aslan! Thank you!" I said as He lowered His great, shaggy head down to me. His golden eyes filled with something I almost identified as…amusement? Why was He amused at my bruised, bloody and vulnerable state?

"What do you think of her?" Aslan's voice rumbled in a chuckle as he shifted his gaze to the motionless girl next to me.

"What do you mean, Aslan? She just tried to kill me so I honestly don't think much of her at all!" I squeaked, surprised at His nonchalant air.

"Yes she did. But I have decided to give her a second chance. And so must you."

And just like that, He was gone. But I felt his breath lingering on my skin as I gazed at the girl. Philip suddenly gave a heave and stood to his feet.

"Philip! You're ok!" I was overjoyed to see my old friend was completely healed.

"Yes. Yes. Aslan is good indeed! He has ordered me to carry you and this…young lady to Cair Paravel and await your brother's arrival." Philip shook his mane, obviously not pleased at the idea.

I groaned as I stood shakily with Philip's help. I put all my weight on my right foot and somehow (although I'll never really be sure exactly…) managed to heft the girl into the saddle. I painfully pulled myself up behind her and Philip set off at a walk for the castle in the distance.

"Will the girl get a trial, Edmund?" Philip asked me as we passed through the woods.

"Of course, Philip, all prisoners of war do.

Philip nodded, but his brown eyes looked back at the girl with a look of distaste in them. Obviously he was still a bit upset about the arrow in his leg…

"She doesn't deserve one." he muttered darkly.

I agreed. But I knew that Peter, being the overprotective older brother that he is, wouldn't let her go unpunished. I was sure that his decision would border on the execution/life in the dungeons areas of conviction.


	3. Demotionand Misunderstandings!

**Hi everyone! This is my first fic although I have several partially finished ones on my computer. I hope you like this one as it's my newest imagination baby **

**Natani's POV **

Ugh. My head.

Those were my first thoughts as my mind began to function again. My temples were throbbing like they would if I had had too much to drink the night before and my wrists were sore from…wait…why WERE they sore?

I shook my head to rid the cobwebs surrounding my vision and twisted my head to view my wrists. I found them tied tightly together with rough rope and attached to the bars of the cell door behind me. Well…if I was tied like this then surely I wouldn't be here for long. It must just be a holding cell.

Of course my mind began to plan escape possibilities. I began to rub the rope over a small nick on the bar I was attached to, hoping to fray it eventually and get my hands free. I would hide in the corner and simply break the neck of whoever happened to come in this cell first. I smiled. It would be so easy.

My musings were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and voices. I stopped my rubbing and sat still as a stone. The footsteps stopped by my door and I turned to my captors and gave them a look of such pure hatred I was surprised they didn't drop dead on the spot.

Two guards, I noticed they were both those weird half goat people, grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and lifted me to my feet. One cut the rope free from the bar and pulled me along like a leash. I was never more humiliated and frustrated in all my born days!

I was led up several staircases and down many wide hallways until a we reached two huge, bronze doors that were carved with intricate pictures of odd creatures and trees and dwarves. I almost wanted to admire them but my eyes remained hard and my scowl was set. The bronze doors were opened before us by what I assumed to be a dryad and I was roughly pushed and pulled through them. I looked up and saw four thrones and four people upon them. Two boys and two girls? What a weird system of government.

I let out a grunt as I was pushed to my knees and my head was forced in a bow before the thrones. I growled angrily and literally snapped at the one holding my head down. He jumped back and hissed as he examined his bitten hand. I raised my head to give those kings and queens a look of defiance.

The one on my far right looked far too young to be a queen! She looked down at me with sad light brown eyes and her face looked pale. Her brown hair was braided on the sides and her crown was off centered a bit. Her hands clenched the arms of her throne as she leaned forward. If I didn't know any better I would think this barbarian queen was sorry for me. I bared my teeth at her and moved my eyes to the left.

This queen looked far more like I imagined a Narnian queen to look. Her hazel eyes looked down on me with cold indifference. Her hair was perfect and her crown was perfect and her skin was perfect and her dress hung perfectly around her perfect ankles. I rolled my eyes at her and she huffed indignantly. I was tired of looking at her so I moved to the next throne.

This king was indeed every bit a king as you could imagine. His blonde hair was shining in the sunlight from the windows and his bangs swept neatly across his forehead. His blue eyes peered at me and I thought they might be lovely if they weren't completely filled with hatred. His mouth was curled into a scowl as he looked down on me. A sword lay across his lap and I eyed it with suspicion. This might be a quick trial…

Since I didn't really care what he thought of me or did to me, I let my eyes move on to the next throne. And my eyes nearly popped out of my throbbing head.

It was him. The young soldier I had come so close to killing on the battlefield! I gazed at him with shock. What had a king been doing in the middle of a battle? Who were these barbarian kings to fight in the midst of their own pawns? Why not just stay in your castle and send others to do your work for you? That's what my queen did…

My train of thought was broken when the younger king's dark eyes raised and caught my gaze. His expression was different than the others, he looked…troubled. Would I dare say he looked conflicted? He shook a chunk of black hair out of his face and looked over at the golden haired king.

"Woman." The blonde king rose to his feet and addressed me. I growled low in my throat. "As I am the High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, and Lord of Cair Paravel, it is my duty to give you a fair and honest trial and to punish you accordingly for any crimes you may be guilty of. I will hereby give account of the charges against you."

A centaur (yes, I do know what centaurs are but those goat things…) handed the king a scroll and bowed moving to his spot next to the dark haired king's throne. The blonde king opened the scroll and cleared his throat.

"This woman, barbarian warrior of the witch, Lyalis, is hereby charged with the flowing offenses: for assisting in an attack on this, our beloved land, Narnia, for the injury of one of our finest Horses, Philip by name, and for an attempted assassination of Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, King of Narnia."

He closed the scroll and the centaur took it back with another bow.

"And I will now also add to that list the offense of injuring one of my castle guards," the king stated, looking at the goaty creature I had bitten, "Do you acknowledge these crimes?"

I looked him straight in the eye and smiled evily.

"Yes."

"Then, since you have attempted to take not one, but two lives, I pass that you be executed this very moment. King Edmund will choose the manner in which this is carried out since it was his and his Horse's lives you sought to take."

Edmund's eyes widened and he stared at his brother.

"But, Peter…" he stammered

Peter, I assume the blonde king's name was, glanced at his brother in surprise.

"Edmund, it is your right." he said, looking shocked his brother was hesitating, honestly, so was I.

Edmund seemed to be fighting with something and he shut is eyes tight as the older queen began to chide him on his weak resolution. It was like he was trying to focus on one voice in the midst of a crowd. Finally, his dark eyes shot open and he stood quickly. I waited on edge as he took a few steps down off the dais and stood in front of me.

"Peter," he took a deep breath and turned to face his brother, "I can't let this happen."

"WHAT!" the older queen jumped up from her throne and glared at Edmund, who didn't even shrink back from her as I would have done. A warrior I may be…but that woman scared me.

"Susan, calm down," Edmunds voice was dangerously low and I had a feeling he was giving this "Susan" a run for her money in the scary looks department.

"Calm down! Edmund, she tried to kill you!"

"I know, Susan, I was there…"

"And you want to let her off?"

"I didn't say that."

Susan seemed a bit pacified by that statement but I could still see how livid she was as she took her seat. The youngest queen gave me a look and tried to smile, but I just sneered at her and she shifted her gaze to the dark king.

"Peter," Edmund said, choosing his words carefully, "She's not to be harmed…Aslan told me."

The three royals and the assorted creatures around me all gasped and something flashed in their eyes. The young queen hopped up and embraced Edmund.

"Oh, Edmund! You've seen Him?" she squealed.

"Yes, Lucy," Edmund laughed slightly and put an arm around her shoulders, "He came to me on the battlefield and he told me that I was to give her a second chance. So you see, Peter, we can't do this."

Peter looked at his brother for a long time and I wondered for a second if time had stopped…ridiculous of course but I can dream. Finally, he shook his head and his perfectly positioned golden hair fell in his eyes.

"If it's Aslan's will that she remain alive, so be it," he said, sitting back down, "But she's YOUR responsibility, Ed.

"But…" Edmund started to protest but a look from the High King silenced him. I snorted, and Edmund whipped around to look at me sternly. "Is something funny?"

"You just seem…very submissive, _Little King_," I stated, putting as much venomous emphasis as I could on the words.

Something flashed in the dark eyes of King Edmund and I almost regretted what I had said, but it faded just as quickly as it had appeared and he just chuckled.

"Ever had any experience in submission, my lady?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed and I stepped back, only to be grabbed by the goaty-thingy guards again.

"If you have any intentions giving me any experience of the sort I will personally make sure you lose something I guarantee is very precious to you…" I growled out each word as I stood firm before this Narnian barbarian.

The High King started laughing and the little queen, Lucy, looked confused. Susan, didn't look amused. Edmund looked absolutely horrified.

"I…no…that's not…" he stumbled, a blush creeping from his ears all the way down to his collarbone.

"Hear that, Ed?" Peter asked through his laughter, "Better watch that one!"

Edmund just growled and took a hold of my arm and very nearly drug me out of the throne room in his haste. When we were a ways down the hall he pulled me to a stop and backed me into the wall. I clenched my fists, prepared to put up a fight. But he didn't come any closer, he simply looked at me with very big eyes.

"You DO know that was NOT what I meant, right?" he asked, his voice slighter higher in pitch from his embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Honestly, I HAD thought he meant it but I guess I was wrong.

"What DID you mean?" I asked, keeping my voice low and emotionless.

"I just meant that I think your punishment should be to be reduced to a servant. Being stripped of warrior status should be nearly as painful as death to you, am I right?" Edmund's dark eyes were searching my face for any sign of weakness. He found it.

I felt my eyes betray me when those words sunk in. A servant? A servant to some barbarian who was just LUCKY that my crossbow decided to jam at that moment and who was lucky someone had knocked her out before she could finish him off? This couldn't happen to her! She would refuse.

Edmund grinned when he realized he had struck just the right chord.

"But this status could be restored, you know?" he stated quietly. "I'm giving you a second chance here, and you would be foolish not to take it."

I hated this boy! I wanted to rip him apart! I wanted to make him suffer and if I had any kind of weapon, even a rock, I would be beating him to a pulp with it right now!

I swallowed hard and met his gaze with unflinching eyes.

"I accept." I said darkly, "But you better watch your back, Little King."

**Soooooo? Reviews? Ideas? Plot twists? I would love input! **

**Remember, each time you don't review a faerie dies!**


	4. A Bath Sounds Good Right About Now

**Glad you like it so far, pleaseXdontXstopXtheXmusic! I'll try to update often, but since tomorrow starts off a new week of Microbiology, Anatomy, and assorted other Nursing major classes, I have to be sure and focus xD Can't be daydreaming about Edmund all day…dang it.**

I decided that my best bet would be to play along with this little façade they all seemed to want me to put on, so I told Edmund the next morning that I accepted his offer of being his servant.

"Wha…I never said you had to be MY servant!" he said in a shocked tone.

We were sitting in my cell as Edmund had come to bring down my breakfast and get my answer to his proposition. But what was funny was…we had been here for an hour or more just talking. Like civilized people, but I knew Narnians were NOT civilized no matter what airs they put on for show.

"Well you made the offer so I assumed you wanted me to be," I stated simply, sensing his discomfort as being viewed as someone who NEEDED a servant. "A king does need servants, correct?"

"I'm not fond of making other people do my work for me." Edmund said, standing up to leave and taking the tray he had brought my food on with him.

I looked at him with thoughtful eyes. It wasn't something she was use to hearing. Lyalis definitely wanted all the servants she could ever get her hands on. I shuddered at the thought of my queen. She was to be feared, not like these Narnian leaders. They were too weak to even kill me, a single soldier who was obviously guilty in their eyes. However, I had to respect the independence of this young king.

"Say," he said suddenly, turning on his heel to look back at me, "I don't even know your name. How can you be my servant if I don't know what to call you?"

I caught a playful sparkle in his eyes when he said this and I had to fight back the smile that threatened to tug the corners of my mouth.

"My name is Natani." I said simply, not looking at him.

I heard him very quietly repeat my name to himself, almost as if trying it out on his tongue. Then he smiled.

"It's a beautiful name."

I looked up at him quickly, but he had already started walking down the hall. The iron-barred door clanged shut and I huffed in annoyance. So I was to be a personal maid to some king who looked like he was barely 20? It would be a tough part to play…but I felt sure if I fooled him long enough I could escape without being caught. Earn their trust, the young one was a pushover, the High King was too busy to care, Susan probably spent most of her time in front a mirror and wouldn't even notice me missing. No, it was Edmund I would have to worry about. He would notice…he would probably notice in time to catch me too. There was only one solution…I would finish what I started and kill King Edmund the Just of Narnia.

"Are you insane, Queen Lucy?" I fairly shrieked at the monstrous thing she had handed me. It was all…bright colored and…frilly…and…ick. It was a DRESS!

"Not at all, Natani!" Lucy giggled, "I know you're not use to dresses but you can't wear this old armour forever, can you?

I looked down at myself and then I took a whiff of myself…ok, she may be right.

With a sigh, I slipped out of my armour and was about to pull the dress on when Lucy shrieked.

"No, no, no!" she said excitedly, "Get in the bath first! Silly!"

I looked at her like she was a whole new discovery. A bath?

"But..." I stuttered, not knowing quite what to say.

"No buts!" Susan, who had just come in, said sternly, "You smell like the back end of a minotaur in the middle of summer!"

I sniffed angrily at her…but she had a point. I sighed and allowed Lucy to lead me to the bathtub in the small room that adjoined my bedroom. A dryad drew the bath water for me and I just stood there for a moment as I admire the little steam curls that rose from it.

"Well," Lucy said, looking pleased at my radiant grin as I dipped a hand in the water, "I'll be back in a bit to help you get going on your duties."

She left me in the room with the big tub full of hot water and I did something very childish…I jumped in. I mean I JUMPED IN. Water splashed all over the dryad who had filled the tub and she laughed as she left me as well. I sighed as the water soaked through the dirt and grime and days old blood from the battle that seemed so long ago, it felt so good.

I was settling in nicely when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said, not bothering to look up. My eyes were closed in relaxation.

"Um…I can come back later…" my eyes flew open at the sound of King Edmunds voice. I nearly stood up and then checked myself before I did something so stupid.

"No, no," I said quickly, trying not to blush. I could already see in my mind the blush he must have right now, "Just tell me what you wanted."

"Uh, Lucy told me you should have been done by now…with your…" he trailed off.

"Would you stop sputtering like a 12 year old who got caught peeking through a hole at the bath house?" I snapped and turned to look at him. He looked highly uncomfortable but he started to smile. Something about that statement amused him.

"Different worlds do different things, I guess…" he said quietly, more to himself than anything. He leaned against the doorframe.

We stared at each other for a long time before he finally asked me what I was staring at.

"If I was done I couldn't get out of here, could I?" I asked, annoyance apparent in my tone, "Please give a girl some privacy!"

"Oh! Right!" Edmund stood up straight and backed quickly out the door.

I wrapped the towel the dryad had left me around my chest and tucked it so it would stay and walked back into my room. Edmund's eyes got so big I swore they were going to pop out!

"Natani, you should really put some clothes on." he said, quickly glancing at the door.

"Why?" I asked, smiling at his obvious discomfort. He got up and shut the door quickly and I frowned. "What are you doing that for?"

"Ever heard of a thing called 'scandal'?" he asked sharply, but I could see the smile making its way to his lips.

Maybe this killing him wouldn't be so hard. Typical male…a sucker for a pretty face and a half-dressed female body. I could get him alone in some secluded place in a second! I would be galloping my way out of Narnia by nightfall on HIS horse just to add insult to injury…or insult to…fatality?

**I like reviews, yes I do. They make me happy when skies are grey…or blue…or green…or whatever color they are at the time **


	5. Queen Susan's Visit

**Here's the next chapter :-) An plot ideas and things you want to suggest I am open to it! **

I chuckled at my little scheme but checked myself when I noticed the odd look Edmund was giving me.

"What's funny?" he asked, the corner of his mouth twitched into a crooked smile.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"You're really nosey, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

I had to think of something to say so I feel back on my earlier musings of his age.

"I was just thinking it's funny that you think you can run a country at your age," I giggled to increase the insult. It worked. His half smile faltered and turned down into a slight frown. "I mean, how old ARE you anyway? 19?"

"Actually, yes." He replied simply.

Oh, he was younger than I thought! "Well, I noticed you really don't have much authority…"

His arms, which had been crossed, fell to his sides and his jaw began to work as if he was grinding his teeth, which he probably was.

"Peter IS the High King," he said, his voice sounded calm despite how agitated he looked, "But I am the military mobilizer, the counselor to the High King, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, a Knight of the Order of the Lion, first into battle by the High King's side and the last one to draw back!"

He stopped for a breath and I began to feel a little bit…small because I had clearly hit on a touchy subject.

"I may not be the best at handling the affairs of the Court, but I am a King in every respect of the word."

Without another word, he stared me down for a moment before leaving the room. The air around me seemed thick and I realized I had been holding my breath, so I let it out slowly and felt sorry I had ever said anything about his position. Obviously he realized that people viewed him as the lesser power.

I shook my head. Why should I feel guilty? What did I care about these Narnians? But…I did see that many things I had been told about them were wrong…maybe…

No! No, my queen wouldn't lie to us! She had warned us about the false front the Narnians were famous for! We were trained to look past the obvious and to see the ulterior motives! I would not believe these lies the Narnians were feeding me. After all, why would they care about me?

"Natani?" a whisper cut through my dream. It had been a lovely dream too, all about killing the Narnian Kings and Queens, and I had gotten some wonderful ideas. But I shook my head clear and opened my eyes to find a pair of light brown eyes staring back at me. Queen Lucy's eyes.

"What do you want?" I mumbled, rolling onto my side.

"It's time for you to get us and start your work for the day," Lucy said softly, as if she didn't want to make me, "But I think we need to get you some breakfast first!"

Breakfast? My tummy gurgled its approval of this statement and I was forced to obey it. I sat up and yawned as Lucy threw open the drapes, red sunlight flooded my eyes and I groaned.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized with a giggle, "But I thought maybe you would like to see how BEAUTIFUL it is today!"

I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted and gazed out the window. Lucy was right, it was lovely. It was obviously very early in the morning because the sun had just rising over the horizon and the sky was still deep red and pink and gold. The birds were already up and about, making a sweet sounding racket as they flew about doing their birdy chores.

"Thank you, Queen Lucy," I remembered to add the title no matter how bitter it tasted on my tongue. I couldn't believe I was a servant.

She told me how to find the dining room, apparently Peter wanted me to eat in their presence to keep an eye on me, and then she skipped out to leave me to get ready for my day. I slipped my dress on. It was a hunting dress, I noticed, dark green and simple but still managed to be very flattering. I slipped on the deer hide shoes that were next to the dress, brushed the braid out of my dirty blonde hair and redid it again to capture the fly-aways, and sighed at my reflection in the mirror. I actually looked…kind of pretty. The green dress made my already green eyes pop out of my pale skin like emeralds in the sand. I gaped at myself for a moment and tried to remember the last time I had worn a dress…but I couldn't remember.

"It looks better on you than it ever did on me," a voice broke into my thoughts and I whipped around to see Queen Susan standing in the doorway. She seemed different than when I had seen her at my trial, she was smiling. The smile was a big improvement, I thought.

"This was yours?" I asked sheepishly, not sure what she wanted.

"Yes," she replied, eyeing the dress fondly, "It was my very first Narnian dress that I wore when I first came here."

"So…why am I wearing it?" I asked, afraid she was upset that Lucy had given it to me to wear.

"Oh I gave it to Lucy to give to you," Susan replied simply, not sounding angry at all, "It looked like your size and you needed something other than that dirty old armour to wear. Plus, it matched your eyes."

Whoa. Susan had even noticed my eyes? She had barely looked at me at the trial.

She sat on my bed and invited me to do the same, which I did only because I was confused. She looked up at me and I thought I saw a tear forming in one of her eyes.

"Natani, I would like to apologize for my brashness the other day at your trial," she said suddenly, as if she was trying to maintain her composure, "I was wrong to treat you so unkindly."

I was shocked! The QUEEN was apologizing to ME?

"It's just that…Edmund is my brother," she moved on quickly, not giving me time to think very much, "When I heard what you had almost done I was so angry. You have no idea how hard it is to sit here in this castle while your brothers ride into battle without you, knowing every second that they could be killed and there is nothing you can do! I just…realized how close I had come to losing Edmund again and it made me lose my head for a while."

I was dumbstruck. Edmund was her brother? What? Lose him again?

"Your brother…?" was all I could manage to say in my confused state.

"Yes, and Peter is my brother as well. And Lucy is my sister."

Four monarchs and all related? How did Narnian government work exactly?

"You see," Susan went on, "We were given the country of Narnia by the King above all Kings, Aslan. We were chosen especially by Him and we take our jobs very seriously. I just wanted what was best for my family and kingdom. But it is Aslan's will that we give you another chance and, Natani, I want you to know that I am giving you one."

I just sat, dumbstruck, on the bed next to her and forced a smile.

She seemed satisfied and took my hands to stand with her.

"Come on," she said, smiling wide, "Let's get you some breakfast and then you can get on your first task of your job here. It'll be the hardest job too."

I sighed. What could she possibly have for me to do?

"What job would that be?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Susan's eyes glinted with amusement.

"To wake up Edmund."

**Well, there you have it : ) Chapter 5! More to come and reviews and suggestions are awesome and I love them!**


	6. Waking Up The King

**Update! Yeah! **

**Ok so here we go…I'm writing this chapter at 2:00 A.M. so excuse any mistakes in spelling or sentences that make only a little sense…**

****

After breakfast with Susan and Lucy, I made my way up the stairs and down the many corridors of the castle to wake up the younger king. I pushed open the somewhat heavy wooden door of King Edmund's room and was greeted by the sound of quiet snoring from the mound on the bed that I assumed was Edmund himself. I giggled a little when he snorted and rolled onto his side, clutching a pillow to his chest and curling into a fetal position. What a big baby…

I approached the bed quietly and gave his shoulder a shake. No response.

"King Edmund?" I said at a completely normal voice level. Nothing.

I shook him a little harder. Nope. Not even a twitch.

"King Edmund!" I said, louder. I would have woken up…but not him apparently.

I clenched my fists at my side and my eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. This boy was LAZY!

"KING EDMUND!" I screamed this right in his ear and boy did I FINALLY get a reaction!

Edmunds eyes flew open and he sat up in a flash, pulling something from under a pillow. Before I had time to even flinch, I felt the cold steel of a blade on my neck just under my left ear. He blinked a few times, trying to focus, and when he saw it was me he visibly relaxed ever so slightly, but not very much.

"What do you want?" he asked threateningly, keeping the knife against my carotid artery. Apparently, he might be harder to deceive than I had thought…

"I was told by your sister, the Queen Susan, to awaken you," I spoke in the way I assumed a servant would speak. I didn't dare move, however, as his eyes were filled with something close to hatred. But they slowly faded to a look of unconcern and he withdrew the knife and plopped back among the pillows and sheets.

"Why does she always insist on waking me up at ungodly hours?" he mumbled into the pillow he pressed over his face to block the light.

"It's not ungodly," I stated, taking the pillow from him and earning a glare for it, "Have you even looked out that window?"

Edmund sat up, took a glance through the windows on the other side of the room, nodded, and laid back down.

"Lovely," he said, not sounding impressed, "Now wake me at noon."

I was getting tired of this. I had other things to do and no selfish, lazy, spoiled rotten king was going to get his way over mine! I grabbed the sheets underneath him and gave a humungous heave! With a yelp, Edmund, pillows, knives (seriously, he had an arsenal under his pillows!) and blankets tumbled off the opposite side of the bed.

Edmund's disheveled hair, then his dark eyes, then his grinning mouth then his broad shoulders popped up from the other side and he leaned his elbows on the bed and laid his chin on his arms. He just leaned there and looked at me for the longest time.

"Well you didn't have to get rough about it…" he said, fighting back laughter. I was surprised at his attitude and I found myself admiring how nice he looked when he smiled. I shook my head to maintain my focus.

"Well drastic refusal calls for drastic measures." I stuck my node in the air.

Edmund sighed loudly and groaned as he stood up and popped his lower back with a big arms-over-the-head stretch. Geez, he was harder to wake up than a cat...but I found myself transfixed by his shirtless torso. His skin was pale and firm over muscles I had failed to notice before, most likely from long hours of sword practice and walks through the woods, he didn't really have abs per say but his stomach was flat and tight and I decided I liked that better, but what really caught my eye was the little trail of dark hair that traveled from his navel into his trousers…I always did have a weakness for that…

"Natani?" my musings were broken by the sound of Edmund's voice. I shook my head and looked up at his eyes. He grinned and his eyes twinkled with amusement. "Something catch your eye?"

I scoffed at him and turned towards the door to leave, but, before I could make it to the door, I felt a hand close firmly on my upper arm and I was spun back around. Not roughly, but I knew better than to try and resist.

"Oh come on, Natani," Edmund laughed as he pulled me back from the door, "I'm just teasing you. Lucy would tell you that's what I'm best at!"

"Well, I have work to do…" I made an excuse as I tried to loose my arm from his grip. He just held on tighter and pulled me a little closer.

"Well, I'm kind of your authority in that matter so shouldn't I be the one telling you what your duties are?" he asked, not in a mean way, but it ruffled my feathers you could say.

"You can't just order me around!" I snapped angrily, trying to pull away.

Edmund's grip just got tighter and he pushed me back slightly and out of the corner of my eye I saw his left hand come up and I clenched my eyes shut and sunk to the floor.

"Natani!" Edmund knelt in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Natani, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes slowly and found my face very close to his, his eyes boring into mine. They were filled with concern.

"I…I thought…" I stuttered, I hated how weak and foolish I sounded. This was not the voice of a warrior! "I thought you were going to hit me…"

Edmund looked absolutely shocked and he stood me up gently.

"No, no, no!" he said softly but adamantly, "I would NEVER, EVER hit a woman! What kind of an animal do you think I am?"

I found I really didn't know how to answer that question. When I had first seen him on the battlefield he was exactly what I had imagined a Narnian to be. But now I saw that he was not just a soldier but a king, a brother, a friend, and a gentleman. Why couldn't I just not see these things in him? It was only going to make my job difficult.

"Do you have a job for me to do?" I was surprised at how ridiculous my words were at the moment.

"Uh…sure," Edmund seemed confused at my sudden change of subject, but he didn't pursue it. "Could you go to the stable and saddle the chestnut stallion you shot the other day and then bring him to the courtyard?"

I winced with guilt. Poor horse hadn't deserved it.

"Yes, my King," I curtsied, which ended up looking foolish and not at all graceful. I had never been taught to curtsy in my culture.

Edmund just laughed as I straightened up and walked out the door.

**Well ok there you go! Hope it's decent because I'm too tired to go back over it!**

**Reviews make me smile :D **


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**Just wanted to clear something up that I noticed.**

**Natani's eyes are green. I just realized I contradicted myself in Chapters 2 and 5 and that's not good! :D So, yes, her eyes are green, not blue. **

**Well, now that that's settled, back to the story!**


	8. Let's Take A Ride

**Ok back to the story! By the way, have you ever just sat back and listened to the How to Train Your Dragon Soundtrack? It's absolutely beautiful! Anywho….here goes!**

That evening, I looked out the window and saw King Edmund riding through the castle gates and I wondered where he went to? I assumed hunting, but nothing about his state of appearance matched that, he had no mud splashed on his boots from a chase, no weariness in his movements as he smoothly dismounted his chestnut stallion and gave it a playful push on the face with a laugh. Actually, he seemed refreshed and, if I didn't know better, I'd say he had a glow about him. The only thing out of place or messy about him was his hair, it stuck up in odd places from the wind of the ride.

He looked up at the window I was in and waved for me to come down. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly made my way down to the courtyard.

"Brush him down good," was all Edmund said to me as he placed the reins in my hand with a wink and a smile. I watched him walk off with my jaw slack, trying to form the words my angry mind was forming in my brain.

"Just who does he think he is?" I muttered darkly. I was busy brushing away at the gleaming coat of the horse. At least, I noted with approval, Edmund took very good care of this animal.

"He's the king. But you should know that by now."

I jumped back as if I had been stung! That horse had just spoken to me! No…that's impossible. Come on, Natani, get a hold of yourself.

The horse turned his head to look at me with a great brown eye. I swore I saw intelligence in them. But then…

"Surprised?"

He HAD talked! He had looked RIGHT at me and SPOKE! I started to shake, disbelief filling every corner of my mind.

"You…you…you're a horse…you shouldn't…"

"Oh hush, human," the Horse said with a horsy laugh, "I'm a Talking Horse of Narnia, nothing strange about it! Many of us can talk, every horse in this stable actually."

"But how?" I squeaked.

"From the beginning of time," the Horse replied, "When Aslan first sung Narnia into being. He blessed many of the animals with speech. I was fortunate to be a descendant."

I looked around at the horses in the stable and I finally just realized that none of them were tied or shut in, nor did they have any form of tack on them at all. Nothing was keeping these horses in this stable, they WANTED to be here.

"I am so sorry!" I suddenly remembered shooting this beautiful creature on the battlefield and felt ashamed. "I had no idea you were…"

"My Lady, please," the Horse shook his mane, "All is forgiven! Just promise it won't happen again."

"Oh I wouldn't!"

"My name is Philip," the Horse continued, "I have been King Edmund's mount since his very first day of training."

When he said this, his large eyes settled on my face in a serious gaze.

"And I would protect him with my very life as he has often protected me," Philip's voice was low, threatening, "So I wouldn't treat him wrong if I were you."

I gulped silently. How did he know? He couldn't possibly know of my plans…could he?

I nodded, my mouth had gone dry. I laid the brush back on the shelf above Philip's trough and backed out of the stable quickly and backed into something solid.

"Whoa there, Natani, what's the rush?"

I sighed when I recognized the voice.

"I was coming to get new orders from you," I lied easily, turning to face Edmund.

"Well…what all have you done today?" he asked, looking past my shoulder and smiling at Philip. What an odd friendship…

"Well I woke you up, cleaned the dining room after breakfast and lunch, watered and fed the fowl and livestock within the castle, washed the first floor windows, and got a good start on picking the weeds from the courtyard."

"Wow…you've done way more than I thought you would," Edmund looked genuinely impressed.

"The hardest of all those things was getting you up and going," I mumbled, "I hope I don't have to do THAT every day."

Edmund's eyes twinkled with mischief and he leaned forward, his lips so close to my ear that his breath tickled my skin.

"Don't tell me you didn't like the view," he whispered quietly, teasing dripping heavily in his tone.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head, ignoring the little flip my stomach did. Stupid stomach, it didn't know ANYTHING. I wish he would just STOP breathing on my neck…argh!

"Well, the eyes can often betray the mind," I replied quietly, making my voice firm so it wouldn't betray the way my nerves were on edge and my skin was breaking out in goosebumps.

It worked. He took a step back. If I wasn't mistaken, he looked a little disappointed but he hid it quickly and smiled as I brushed past him. He followed right on my tail.

"You didn't let me tell you what I came out here for!" he said as he fell in step beside me.

"I'm listening." I said curtly.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to take a walk in the woods around the castle?" he asked, not demanding, but honestly wanting me to accept without having to make me.

I stopped walking and stared at him incredulously.

"What?" he asked, innocently. His dark eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Why would YOU want to walk with ME?" I asked, not trusting him.

"Well I just assumed you may want to get to know Narnia a little bit since you'll be here for a while…"he began his explanation, but when he said this, something inside me reared up.

My mind raced and my heart began beating rapidly. What was I doing? I was conversing with this Narnian as if we were equals, and that was NOT the case! Even if he was a king, he was nothing to me but an enemy and no amount of false chivalry, wooing, or fake kindness he showed me I would not be bought.

I knew that it was time. Time to do what I had planned all along. I would kill him. I would get out of here and back to my queen. I had to be careful about it though…he was sharp if nothing else.

"I would be…honoured," I searched for the right word, and it seemed to please him well enough so I went on, "When shall we depart for this adventure? I have one request, however."

Edmund looked at me with suspicion.

"What might that be?" he asked

"Can we ride instead of walk? I haven't been on a horse in years and I have missed it."

Edmund smiled. Oh, he was beautiful when he smiled…but I pushed that thought back angrily.

"Of course, my lady," he said, bowing gallantly, "Choose your steed."

He took my arm in his and I tried to fight the urge to pull back. Must. Maintain. Composure. I had a job to do! He pulled me ever so slightly towards the stables.

"Do you have any non-Talking horses?" I asked, my voice filled with false sweetness, "I don't think I could bring myself to ride such a noble beast as a Talking Horse."

Edmund chuckled but nodded towards a stable a little ways behind this one.

"We sure do."

We saddled me up a dappled stallion and I climbed happily onto the huge animal's back. I felt much more at ease on him than I really WOULD have felt on a Talking Horse. Edmund saddled a bay mare he seemed fond of and we set out at a easy walk toward the woods.

Poor guy, I grinned as I thought to myself "He had no idea what he was getting into".

**Ok there it is, Chapter 7!**

**What do you think so far? Don't forget to take a moment to review and any suggestions or thoughts you may want to give would be very welcome :D**

**Thanks to all my current readers and welcome to all you who just stumbled onto this story!**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Two chapters in one night when I should be doing my Microbiology assignment! Oh well…it'll get done in time :D**

**Here's the next one!**

We rode in comfortable silence beneath the pink sky. The sun had just set and the forest was filled with shadows and the owls and skunks were starting to wake up. I decided that Narnian woods did have a certain charm about them.

Finally, when we were far enough away from the castle, I pulled my horse to a stop.

"What are you stopping for?" Edmund asked as he turned his mare about to face me.

"I just think this place is beautiful," I batted my eyelashes, which I had NO idea why I did, "Can we just sit here and talk for a while?"

Edmund looked delighted.

"Of course!" he said happily, dismounting and tying the mare loosely so she could graze. We sat on two rocks that were placed close together by the edge of the clearing we were in, facing each other. The conversation started easily enough as we got on the subject of swords and proper care of them, which moved on to fighting styles.

"I could take you any day of the week," I said offhandedly. Edmund, however, took it very seriously.

"Oh you think so?" he said, waggling his eyebrows at me, "Are you willing to back that statement up with steel?"

"Don't be foolish," I scolded, "I don't have a sword."

Edmund grinned evilly and went to his horse. He came back with two swords and he handed me the slightly smaller one.

"Sword." he said, and I imagined a little kid learning the word for the first time and giggled, "Now what's your excuse?"

"I guess I have none," I took the sword gladly. Did he know he had just handed his own life right into my hands with this weapon? No, of course not, he had no clue.

"Well, let's put your money where your big mouth is," Edmund challenged as he fell into a perfect defensive form, sword point up and left leg bracing him slightly to the rear.

I immediately felt my training come back to me. It flowed through my veins like fire! I crouched down into my own version of a fighting stance, a much more aggressive one. I didn't stop to doubt as I lunged forward, jabbing at his hip region. Edmund dodged to the side easily and he knocked my sword tip to the side. He lifted it quickly and brought it around quick as a flash, slashing at my calves. I jumped over it and growled at myself when my footing faltered for a moment. However, I managed to block his next blow and push him back. I slashed at his chest and grinned as the very tip grazed him.

I assumed he would have made some kind of stumble from the sharp pain but he didn't, he just clenched his teeth and came at me again. Only, this time, he swung his sword in such a quick and elegant fashion that I barely even felt the sword leave my hand before he had his arm around my shoulders and the side of his blade against my neck.

Filled with shock at having been beaten, I merely stood there in silence. Edmund's breathing was heavy in my ear as he steadied his breathing behind me, not removing the blade or his arm. His chest pushed against my back as he squished me to him.

"Cute effort," he said quietly, amusement apparent in his voice.

I growled and yanked myself away from him and glared angrily at him.

"Oh, come on, Natani," he laughed at my expression, "It's nothing to get upset about. Can I help it if I'm a big brawny man and you're a tiny fragile girl?"

I lunged at him. Screw the sword!

He was caught off guard and we tumbled onto the grass in a writhing bundle. My fists trying to connect with anything they could and his hands trying to ward them off. We rolled and I kicked and he pushed. It was a sight…

"Natani!" he finally yelled in my ear, ouch!

I stood up quickly and realized how childish I was being. I brushed off the front of my dress and picked a leaf out of my hair.

"My apologies," I said, offering him a hand to help him up. I looked at his chest where I had nicked him and saw blood seeping through the tan fabric. "Oh, I guess I got you good."

Edmund winced slightly when I pressed the area gently.

"Better than I thought you did," he muttered, unbuttoning his tunic and pulling one side back. The cut was longer and deeper than I thought it would be and I felt a little twinge of sympathy (which only made me want to smack myself back to reality).

"Oh, come here," I said, pulling him to the rock, "We better do something about this."

Edmund looked wary, but followed willingly. He sat on the rock and looked up at me with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Take off your shirt," I said, piling some wood in a heap to make a small fire.

"Excuse me?" Edmund asked. I shot him a dirty look and he immediately pulled the garment over his head and set it on the rock next to him.

When the fire had grown enough, I grabbed the sword I had used during the fight and approached Edmund.

"Um…you may want to lie on the ground for this…"I said nervously. I hated doing this.

Edmund looked at me with uncertainty, but he slid down the rock and leaned back against it. I decided that was good enough. I stuck the tip of the sword in the fire and waited until the steel turned a bright orange-red color then turned back to Edmund. Comprehension dawned on his face and he paled even more than he already was.

"For the sake of all things holy…" he squeaked, backing into the rock as far as he could.

"Hold still, please," I said cheerily, kneeling down next to him. He wiggled away from me. My blade was going to cool off if he didn't sit still and take it like a man! So I straddled him. With his hips securely pinned down, he wasn't able to move far and I quickly pressed the hot metal to his skin.

Edmund's eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip hard enough to make a drop of blood appear. He hissed at the first split second of contact and then his hiss turned into a whimper as I held him firmly down and kept the metal placed.

When I pulled the blade back, the cut was closed. But the skin around it was burnt and swollen.

"Owwww," Edmund groaned weakly.

"Had to do it," I said simply, looking him in the eyes. I had no idea why I had just done that…because now I had him exactly in the position I knew he was at his weakest. I don't know HOW I knew, but something in his eyes told me the truth: the cauterizing was second on his mind at this point.

I examined my position. My knees were on either side of his hips and I was settled quite nicely between his thighs. My hands were pressed against his skin, one on his abdomen and one on his chest. My face was inches from his and my hair cascaded over my shoulders, forming something like a curtain beside our heads.

I smiled a crooked smile and did an experimental shift with my hips. Edmund's eyes fluttered shut and a small moan escaped his lips as his head lolled back onto the rock. Perfect.

"Natani…" Edmund's voice sounded small as he whispered my name softly, "We shouldn't be…"

_Don't give him time to think. He only has so much blood to go around, after all! _Keeping that blood flow from his brain would be simple enough. I captured his lips in a forceful kiss and pressed my hands into his torso firmly. Just as I planned, Edmund's stiff shoulders relaxed and he eagerly began returning the heated kiss. His tongue slid across my lower lip and I jerked back slightly. _What on earth?_

Edmund chuckled and, what with every inch of me being pressed up to every inch of him, it felt really funny.

"Is that not something your culture does?" he asked, his dark eyes were dilated with lust and I knew I had won. But I had to admit, I was intrigued by this odd concept.

"No," I admitted, leaning back in, "But I think I may like this Narnian custom."

He grinned and I felt his right hand bury in my hair and pull my face back to his. His tongue pushed past my lips and I felt like he was drawing circles on the roof of my mouth and my eyes widened at this totally new sensation. Despite my better judgment, I let a small sound of pleasure slip out. This must have triggered something major because, the next thing I knew, I was on my back with Edmund pressing me down firmly.

No! No, no, no! I had to maintain the upper hand to I could do what I had to do. I tried to think quickly but, when his lips found their way to my collarbone, my mind sparked and my judgment got hazy. I found myself relaxing and my fingers found their way into his black hair and tangled themselves there. And when his teeth nipped the lobe of my ear, I lost it.

I began to reciprocate with as much force as he was giving out and we were soon breathing in gasps between kisses and nips and licks. I felt a knot forming in the lowest part of my abdomen and I wrapped my legs around Edmund's hips, pulling myself up to him. He brought his hips down to mine in response and the sweet friction it caused made my head spin. Without thinking, I ran my hands from his hair, down his neck, across his back, around his hip, and between his legs and gave him a firm squeeze.

Suddenly, with a sharp gasp, Edmund's assault on my pulse point stopped abruptly. He jerked his head up and locked eyes with me. He blinked a few times then slowly shook his head. Then he did what I had not expected…he rolled off.

He lay on the grass next to me, panting and trying to calm his breathing. He ran a hand over his face and looked at me, something akin to fear in his chocolate eyes.

"Natani," he whispered heavily, still recovering from the lack of air, "What are we doing?"

"I should think it's obvious…" I replied, wheezing a bit myself. I was still recovering from the shock of being suddenly deprived of his body over mine.

Edmund sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. I knew what that was for and I didn't want it to happen. _Keep him going!_ My mind shouted.

I leaned over and tried to make our lips connect but he leaned away and stood up quickly. He took my hands and stood me up as well. I leaned forward to pull him closer but he pushed me back.

"Natani, please stop," he said desperately,"Don't make this harder for me to do than it already is."

I looked at him in confusion. He looked so…scared.

"What's wrong, Edmund?" I asked, using his name without a title for the first time.

"I can't do this," he replied quietly, "I can't take advantage of you like this."

Take advantage? If I remembered correctly, I had been the one to start all this!

"But…" I started, but he cut me off with a hand over my mouth.

"Natani, what kind of honor would I have if I used you like this? You're a prisoner of war, my servant, but definitely not my wife and I am so sorry!"

Your wife? Old fashioned, huh? In my culture we could mate with whoever we desired at the time. In fact, marriage was rare.

"Please try to understand I only want to keep you from doing something you'll regret," Edmund went on, "Something I would regret too, for that matter. I'm sworn to protect people not... well what I mean is…I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I sighed, stepping back from him. I looked up at him and something stirred inside me. This man was an honorable man, honest to the core. I began to see how I had been deceived to believe otherwise and I felt so ashamed of having suspected him of being anything other than a king who lived by a code of chivalry.

I reached into the small satchel that hung on my side and took out the small dagger that was inside. I had intended on stabbing him in the middle of our passionate tangle but…I couldn't imagine harming this man that stood before me anymore. I dropped the dagger into the dirt and I saw comprehension come across his features as he looked from me to the knife to me again.

"You were going to…" he said slowly, disbelief and hurt in his eyes. They made my throat tighten and tears welled up in my eyes.

I nodded. There was no point in denying it now. The truth was out.

**Tada! Sorry if it was steamy for any of you readers…but I DID change the rating so yep!**

**Reviews are welcome and encouraged!**


	10. Exile

**SNOW DAY! Which means I'm going to spend my whole day writing, watching Pride and Prejudice with my best friend and studying for my Nursing Entry Exam tomorrow! Hopefully I will get a few chapters up today and tomorrow, well…maybe not tomorrow…but I'll try!**

**I guess I should start a disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, it's characters, or anything about them (except for a few copies of the books!). These things all belong to C.S. Lewis (God bless him!) and I am glad, because he did far better with them than I ever would have! However, I do own Natani and I hope I do her justice!**

"How long?"

I looked up and blinked at the tears forming in my eyes. Edmund was looking at me with distaste and disconcertion. I was too choked up to answer, the guilt of what I had almost done pressed on my chest so hard it took the air right out of my lungs. My brain screamed at me to answer him because my silence would only make it worse!

"Natani," Edmund said, his voice low and dangerous, "How long have you been planning this? And what else have you been planning?"

I sucked in a deep breath and willed my voice to come back to me.

"I…ever since I was captured," I said softly.

"Were you going to stop with me or were you going for my whole family?" Edmund's hand went to rest on his sword hilt, a threat I knew was serious.

"I didn't necessarily want to kill any of you," I tried to explain, "But I was prepared to take out whoever was in my way when the opportunity to escape presented its self."

Edmund seemed to relax a little, but not much.

"You treacherous little wench."

His words cut me deeper than any sword could ever have. I had never been spoken to like that and I found myself being more ashamed than I ever had.

"Please, King Edmund," I pleaded, tears finally spilling from my eyes. I tried to stop them, but they came despite my efforts. "Forgive me! I realise my folly now! Am I too late to seek your forgiveness?"

Edmund took a step back and just glared at me, his dark eyes aflame with disbelief and anger.

"I have already forgiven you once!" he said, his voice cold and emotionless, "I have given you your second chance and you threw it away. I always believe in giving people the chance to redeem themselves, but I'm not nearly foolish enough to let someone endanger my family or my people again."

I couldn't deny his logic. Would I have expected anything less? He was devoted to his family and to Narnia with a bond I have never seen before. It was a bond of love and genuine concern, not of fear and duty like my people. These Narnians…they were like nothing I had ever seen before.

Edmund drew his sword and my thoughts were cut short at the sound of cold steel sliding out of its sheath. My eyes widened as he stepped towards me, his eyes cold and deadly serious, and raised the sword to my throat. I sunk to my knees in fright, but never took my eyes off his. Even though my shame was great, I was a warrior of my people and I would die with bravery. Edmund stared right back as he placed both hands on the sword's hilt, preparing for a swift swing. I saw something in his eyes, the tiniest flicker of emotion, and, after staying in this position for what seemed an eternity, he sighed and lowered his blade.

He took a step back and sheathed his sword again.

"Go."

I let out the breath I had been holding and looked at him with disbelief. He was letting me go?

"Did you not hear me?" he yelled suddenly, "Go back to your queen! Return to your own lands and if I ever see your face in Narnia again, I will not hesitate to exercise my rights as King to execute you for the traitor you are."

He handed me the reigns of the dappled stallion I had rode out here on and mounted his mare. He watched me as I slowly pulled myself onto my horse and I pulled its head toward the South. I felt his eyes burning into my back as I forced the stallion into a full gallop out of the clearing and towards the plains I would have to cross to make my way home.

I was free. This was what I had wanted, right? So why, as I rode off through the mist of that night, did I feel like I had just lost everything?

**Sorry it's short but I thought this was a good note to end on! More to come today very possibly so let me know what you think!**


	11. Wise Words

**Ok, studying done. Hoping for a good score on that test tomorrow! Now…back to what I WANT to do :D**

EDMUND'S POV

I rode back to Cair Paravel in a state of disbelief. How could I have fallen for that? Once again, deceived by a pretty face…I really need to stop trusting strange women. I chuckled darkly at that thought as I pulled my mare to a halt outside the stables.

I brushed her down good, rubbing her soft, velvety nose. She nuzzled my shoulder and, even though she was a dumb beast, I felt like she could tell I was upset. Horses in my other world were intelligent, so I suppose Narnian Dumb horses had the same senses. I pulled a lump of sugar from the saddle bag I had taken off her and offered it to her, she accepted without hesitation. Thank Aslan for creating some animals that couldn't speak but still managed to make you feel better!

"Where is Natani?" Susan's greeting was less than civil, I thought. She was glaring at me like her disappearance was MY fault…I guess it was a little.

"Gone." was all I said. I walked right past her and took the stairs two at a time until I reached Lucy's room. I don't know why, but I felt like Lucy would be the one to talk to about this.

"Lu?" I knocked on her door lightly.

"Come in?" I pushed the door open and found Lucy sitting on a chair, mending one of her dresses. She looked up at me and smiled, but her smile faltered. Drat, and I thought I had put on an effective mask of indifference.

"Edmund, what's wrong?" she set the dress aside and stood up. The first thing she did was start feeling me for injuries. She poked and prodded me and successfully found the still sore burn on my chest and I sucked in a sharp breath at the shot of pain it caused. "Edmund! Sit down right now!"

I obeyed. Knowing she wouldn't listen properly until she had examined my condition. She pulled half of my shirt to the side and she squeaked when she saw the swollen, red, sword tip-shaped burn just beneath my clavicle.

"It's really not so bad, Lu," I tried to convince her but she just clicked her tongue against her teeth and went to retrieve her washing basin from the other side of the room. She filled it from the pitcher and grabbed a cloth. I couldn't see it very well so I assumed there was some blood on me somewhere in that area from the original cut.

"What on earth happened to you?" Lucy asked me, pressing the cold cloth against my skin. Oh man…that felt a lot better.

"Natani." I didn't have to say anything else, Lucy seemed to know plain enough.

"She got away didn't she?" she asked, looking at me with knowing eyes. I looked down at the floor.

"Well…I kind of let her go," I admitted, "Or at least I…told her to get out anyway."

Lucy's eyes were studying me, I could feel it. I wondered what she was thinking.

"Why are you so upset about it, Edmund?" she finally broke the silence.

I scoffed and stood up quickly, pacing back and forth in a short line in front of Lucy.

"I'm not! I mean…not that I let her go. Not even that she tricked me. No, I'm more upset that I have no idea why Aslan wanted her to live? I know he's not a tame Lion and our ways are not his but…sometimes I just wish I could see what he's planning."

I groaned and fell back on Lucy's bed, spent from my tirade. Lucy walked over and sat beside me.

"Edmund…" she began slowly, as if trying to plan her words carefully, "Aslan knows what he's doing. ALL the time, Edmund, even if we can't see it right now. Trust that he has a plan and that if we're meant to see it, we will."

I nodded. I knew all this, I had seen it many times before. But something inside me was doubting and I had no idea why. I think I was just feeling pretty foolish that I was so weak in the clearing. What had possessed me? I should have stopped it before it had even gotten as far as it did. Even if she hadn't lulled me into false security enough to stab me like she had intended, but, by the mane I had been such a pushover!

"And Edmund," Lucy continued, noticing my far off look, "Whatever happened today, don't blame yourself. She wasn't a person to mess with and I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

I laughed. It takes two to tango, Lucy. But I didn't feel like sharing any steamy details with my little sister. I sat up and looked at her and I forced a smile onto my face.

"I know he won't let us down, Lucy," I said, standing up to leave, "I just hope I know the reason soon."

"In Aslan's time, you'll know." Lucy was sometimes too wise to be so young, I thought with admiration. I only wished I could be half as innocently faithful as her.

With one last smile at my little sister, I slipped out the door and into the corridor. I walked toward my room which was at the end of this hall but something told me to go up to the tower in this corner of the castle, so I changed course to accommodate this urge. I walked up the steep, stone steps and out the wooden trapdoor at the top. As soon as I shut the door and actually looked around me, my breath caught in my throat.

The night sky was clear, not a single cloud in sight and the fog from earlier had lifted. Moonlight lit up the entire land as far as I could see. I looked up and saw the Narnian stars shining brightly, ten times brighter, it seemed, than they ever had in England. I smiled and began searching for my favorite constellations.

I sighed as a cool gust of wind blew across my face. My eyes closed automatically and my mind became clear for the first time in that whole day. And then a familiar scent washed over me. My eyes shot open and I turned around quickly.

"Aslan!" I cried, falling immediately to my knees, my head bowed before the Lion's presence.

"Arise, my son," Aslan's deep, unearthly voice seemed to be the force that picked me up to my feet. I looked at him in awe as I always did when I saw him. What else COULD one feel when standing before him? "You are troubled."

I nodded, my face blushing in shame.

"I am sorry, Aslan," I said softly, not meeting his golden gaze. I knew what I would see there, disappointment.

"Edmund," I flinched when he said my name. I wondered again, as I did so often, why he even cared enough to know it. "Where is the girl?"

I finally met his eyes. My head jerked up and, for a moment, anger rose in me.

"She's gone! I sent her away."

Aslan growled low in his throat and I took a step back. Such a soft sound but terrifying beyond all reason.

"Oh, Edmund, how brash you have always been!" Aslan's voice was reprimanding, but as I looked at him, his eyes sparkled with something akin to laughter. "Why did you send her away?"

I knew he already knew the answer to this, but I told him anyway. I have a feeling he just wants to hear us admit our problems for ourselves.

"I was foolish, Aslan. I trusted her and she came so close to killing me. I was afraid for my family and for myself. I…I told her to leave and never come back to Narnia."

Aslan shook his great golden mane and he stepped closer to me, his nose nearly connecting to my forehead, that's how BIG he was!

"Beloved son," he said quietly, but strongly, "This may seem like folly, but your concern for your family is never wrong."

"Was I always meant to send her away, Aslan?" I asked, hoping that, for once in my life, I had made the right choice the FIRST time.

Aslan's eyes looked sad and he answered:

"I can only tell you that what will be shall be harder to achieve because of your decision."

Great. What had I screwed up this time? My shoulders slumped, visibly I am sure, and I sighed.

"But have faith, my son!" Aslan's tone lifted and along with it my spirit did also. "Good shall come of your decision! What you did, you did for the love of your family and the respect that you owe yourself as my chosen king of Narnia. And a decision made with those thoughts in mind is not wrong. Now, is it well with your soul?"

I met his great golden eyes.

"Yes, Aslan." I replied quietly.

"That is good," Aslan's voice started to sound far away and I knew he was leaving again, "Remember, Edmund, I will never forsake those that I love."

I felt his breath wash over me and that sweet smell that always surrounded him was so strong it made me dizzy in a wonderful way and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again he was gone. Aslan would never cease to amaze me.

**There you go. You know, I always thought that Edmund never spoke enough to Aslan and vise-versa in the books OR movies. You can tell that Aslan loves him immensely but there is very little dialogue between them, so writing this was very fun because I got to pour out Aslan's love and Edmund's respect.**

**Reviews are awesome!**


	12. The Lion in the Desert

**Well I was going to go to bed after I wrote Chapter 11 but my Youtube converter is still converting and so I'm letting it finish and I have time on my hands. So here's a free chapter!**

NATANI'S POV

I rode all night, sleeping in the saddle. My horse veered off course a bit during that time I was sleeping and when I woke up I had no idea where I was. I looked up at the sky to get an idea of which way was what from the sun and turned my horse toward the east.

When I decided I was on the right track again, I let my horse rest as I slept on the hard ground. I was so tired and my tailbone was sore from hours of riding. I deducted that I was finally at the edge of the Great Forest just south of Cair Paravel. I was glad that I was familiar with the layout of Narnia from years of education about the ways of our enemies.

I sighed at that thought. Enemies? What had they actually ever done to my people. My people were called The Moor Dwellers or, more commonly, the Moors. We were originally a nomadic type of people who didn't stay in one place long. But when the queen had come and shown my ancestors her powers of sorcery, they had pledged themselves to her. Now we were a mighty people who dwelled in the moorlands below Calormene, where no Narnian had ever set foot. So why, I now wondered, did we go to war with Narnia in the first place?

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. I rolled onto my side to sleep.

_The desert wind blew in my face and my eyes burned because of the brightness of the sun. I remember crossing this on the march to Narnia with my fellow Moor troops under the queen's orders. It had been just as miserable then._

_I ducked my head down and pulled my cloak around my arms to keep the sand from scratching them up with its fierce blowing. I decided that pushing my horse through a sandstorm was a foolish thing to do so I dismounted and covered his head with a cloth I found in the saddlebag. Then I sat down in the sand next to him and huddled against the wind._

_But suddenly, the wind stopped. No sand blew in my face as I lifted my hood to look at the desert's condition. I scanned the horizon and was horrified to see, approaching me slowly and without hesitation, a lion the size of a cow!_

_Its golden eyes stared right into my blue ones and I swear I saw intelligence in them. But I couldn't look for long because something about them was also terrible to behold. He walked right up to me and I was surprised the horse didn't try to run. But it simply stood there nickering and trying to shake the cloth off his head. The lion stopped right in front of me and did nothing._

_After long moments of waiting for it to finally pounce on me or growl or roar and none of these things happened, I finally just let out with a scream of annoyance._

"_Just EAT ME already!" I yelled at the beautifully terrible animal, "I won't even put up a fight!"_

_The lion made a rumbling noise and its head cocked slightly to the side. Then its great, terrible jaws opened and I squeezed my eyes shut in preparation for the bite to come. But it didn't bite me, it just laughed._

_Wait…laughed? I opened my eyes again and the lion had laid down in front of me. Sure enough, its sides were shaking in laughter._

"_Who are you?" I asked, suddenly remember what the horse, Philip, had told me about the animals being given the gift of speech._

"_I am Myself," the Lion's voice filled the air around me, it seemed to be coming from everywhere at once._

"_I…I don't understand," I said, feeling rather sorry that I didn't._

_The Lion's eyes suddenly got very sad._

"_I know, little one," it said, its voice filled with seriousness, "But I know you. And I have been longing for you to come to me for so long. But your people don't know of me and your leader has managed to keep word of me from reaching you at all."_

_I was shocked. This Lion, whoever it was, was known to exist by my queen. He must be very important!_

"_Have you come to punish me for my treachery against the Narnians?" I asked, frightened to hear its answer._

"_No, little one," the Lion said, shaking its mane, "I am seeking you for a different purpose. You must keep your eyes and ears open but your body hidden."_

"_I don't understand," I said sheepishly, "What do you want me to do."_

"_I have told you." The Lion said simply. "And now I will ask you, why did you leave Narnia?"_

_I stared hard at the Lion. How did he know so much about me? But for some reason I could not identify, I trusted the Lion. _

"_I made a terrible mistake," I admitted, my head bowing in shame, "I betrayed the people who showed me kindness and compassion. I very nearly carried out a plan to even end the life of the one who spared mine. I was deceptive and malevolent…but even so, I was given a chance to run and I took it."_

_The Lion seemed satisfied with my answer._

"_You have admitted your wrongs. That is the first step in the healing of this mistake." it said, nodding solemnly._

"_But I didn't want to leave," I continued, feeling like I wanted to tell this mysterious Lion everything, "I was beginning to like Narnia and its people. But I was torn between them and my duty to my own people! I feel that I have made the wrong choice but I am exiled and cannot return to Narnia, ever."_

"_Is that what you think?" the Lion asked._

"_King Edmund will not again hesitate to take my life," I said sadly, "And I don't blame him."_

"_King Edmund is under me," the Lion said, a slight growling to his voice. "Little one, the time is coming for you to choose once more between your home and Narnia. What you choose is up to you."_

_The Lion stood up and turned its great back on me and began to walk away._

"_Please!" I called out, unexplained panic in my chest, "I don't even know who you are!"_

"_But during your time in Narnia you saw me often," the Lion said, looking back, "I can be seen in many different forms there. And I am sure you have heard my name if you would only remember."_

_I suddenly remembered that, of course, there was a lion on almost everything in that castle! On shields, on tapestries, on plates, books, clothes, doors, and even on the hilt of the sword that King Edmund had nearly taken my life with. And even more, I remembered the name that that same king had used to persuade his brother to let me live._

"_Aslan."_

_The Lion made a deep purring sound that came from deep within its self and his eyes brightened._

"_Yes," he said calmly, "That is the name they call me in Narnia."_

_This name, when I spoke it, seemed to tingle as it slid off my tongue. I wanted to repeat it over and over again! It was beautiful and powerful and frightening at the same time and I found myself being drawn into a bow to this Lion by an invisible force. I guessed it was just the demanding majesty of its presence._

_It turned back to me and lowered its face to mine to stared deeply into my eyes._

"_Do you know who I am now, little one?" his voice rumbled._

_And I did. All at once I felt as if I had known him forever. Something inside me was clawing to get out and it felt like my heart was trying to pump out of ribcage. I fell to my face and kissed the Aslan's paws._

"_Yes, Aslan," I said finally, not rising._

"_You accept that I am who I am?" Aslan asked again._

"_Yes." I whispered._

"_Then rise, daughter," his voice was filled with love and I looked into his eyes for the first time with the eyes of one who knows who he is and saw adoration beyond compare within them. "You have nothing to fear from this point on, for I shall be with you always."_

_Then he breathed a long breath over my face and my strength was increased to where I felt I could run across this desert and not be tired. Aslan chuckled and he dropped his great shoulders low and his tail flicked and I knew he was going to pounce. But I was not afraid, and I just giggled and jumped out of his way. He looked at me with bright, happy eyes and we romped around for some time before he wrapped me in between his two great paws and pulled me down next to him as we lay on the sand._

"_Aslan," I asked, somehow not worn out from our frolic, "How long have you been waiting for me?"_

"_Since the beginning of time, child." _

SCREECH!

My eyes shot open and I say up quick as a flash!

"Aslan?" I shouted, but I heard nothing but the sound of the wind in the trees. Trees? I scanned my surroundings and found I was back in the Great Forest…it had all been a dream. Or…had it? No, it hadn't, it couldn't have been. I could still smell the sweet scent of his breath and I could still feel his paws around me.

**So there it is, just in time for my converter to finish! This chapter was extraordinarily fun to write! Natani, as you may have guessed, is fashioned after myself and this interaction with Aslan is how I would imagine God to be. Serious and dangerous, but loving and forgiving and ready to hold me in His arms. **

**If that offends any of you, I'm sorry. But I am not ashamed to say that I love my Saviour, Jesus Christ.**


	13. Now That I Know

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys! I got a lot of them on this chapter and I love to read them!**

**Just Plain Valiant: YEAH JESUS! I'm glad you like it because I rather enjoy writing it :D**

**Kyra3015: Thanks!**

**It's just little ol' me: Thank you! New chapters will keep coming! (and I quite liked that part too…because I've totally used that threat before.)**

**.: There will be more to read, I guarantee it!**

**Tatty and Dragon: Glad you like it! I'm glad this story means more than just a cute storyline to you. It's good to know that my words don't just affect me. BTW, I went to your beautiful U.K. for a month over this last summer and I just wanted to say that I LOVE IT THERE! I plan to move to Northern Ireland after college to work medically there. England was lovely…it was ALL lovely!**

**JuBag: Well thanks! I try to write it well but sometimes when I get excited and think ahead my fingers type the wrong thing and my spelling goes out the window xD**

The next morning, I awoke feeling refreshed despite the hard ground I had been sleeping on all night. My dream was still vivid in my mind and I smiled as I imagined my romp with the Great Lion.

But I had to continue. To where, I wasn't sure. I just felt the need to get up and go so I saddled my horse, smiling as I noticed the Lion himself engraved in the leather of the reins and various saddle straps. It was almost as if Aslan was right there with me.

I set out south again, not knowing why. I rode for quite some time until I came to a small stream on the very edge of the Great Woods. I saw the desert that separated my land and Narnia and sighed at the thought of crossing it. I led my horse to the stream and let him drink, he drank a lot too…

Suddenly, I heard the sound of voices in the distance. Very soft and far off, so I decided to carefully find out who it might be. I crouched and snuck, cat-like among the brush of the forest until I came to a small clearing to the west of my previous position. I realized instantly who these voice belonged to. Two men, dressed in green and brown tones, sat back to back with no fire or horses around. These men were spies, and they were spies from MY people!

_Keep your eyes and ears open and your body hidden._

The words Aslan had spoken to me floated into my mind and I realized now that I was meant to spy on these spies. I smiled at the irony.

"This place is rotten," one of the men said as he pulled his cloak around him tighter, "All these danged woods and half-creatures. What would Her Majesty ever want with all these nast_y _Narnians?"

"It's not our place to know why she wants it," the other man replied gruffly, "We're just suppose to scout it out and find the weaknesses of the area. That dang castle is going to require some pretty powerful machines. Trebuchets and ballistae I have no doubt."

_Oh my gosh! They're planning an invasion! _My mind whirled. I had been here before my capture to fight because the queen had told us the Narnians had broken a peace agreement. But now I realized what a vile woman my queen was. She had wanted Narnia in her possession all along and my regiment had only been a test of their military strength!

"Those high and lofty King and Queens won't know what hit them!" the first man laughed a wheezing laugh that made my blood boil in anger.

"No they won't," the second man agreed, "They think that regiment that was wiped out before was the only organized army we had. Didn't account for mercenaries, did they?"

"If these pathetic Narnian creatures knew the size of her forces they would probably evacuate the country in fear!" the first man's voice was gruff and I recognized him suddenly. He had been the blacksmith in the village I had come from.

"I'm really going to love giving the queen this report. All quiet, no military set up, peaceful and calm. These Narnians aren't prepared for a single battle let alone a war!"

It was then that I understood. I understood everything! Aslan had stopped my from killing Edmund during that battle so that I would in turn be shown mercy and spared. Aslan brought good out of sadness when I was exiled because he found me in the desert and showed me who he is. And now, it had led to this. I was meant to hear this conversation from the beginning. I had to warn the Narnians!

I snuck away, back to my horse and immediately swung into the saddle. But then it hit me. I was exiled. Edmund wouldn't want to listen to a word I had to say and he would probably end up chopping my head off. I clutched my neck in discomfort at the thought…

But Aslan had said Edmund was under him. And he promised I had nothing to fear. So I made up my mind and dug my heels into my stallion's side and galloped back to the north, toward Cair Paravel, the Kings and Queens, and probably imprisonment at the least.

It took me two days to reach Cair Paravel again. I was sore and stiff and dirty and gross, but I was there! I saw the shimmering of light from the many windows of the castle as I approached the edge of the woods quietly. I sneaked around in the shadows of the stables and got an idea. Philip!

I slipped through the stable door and made enough noise so as not to frighten him and whispered loudly in the darkness.

"Philip!"

Philip's head rose up and he flicked his ears toward me. But then they laid back against his skull and he whinnied angrily. I knew I had made a mistake because he reared up and came at me. With a shriek, I fled from the stable but Philip came after even then. I ran for all I was worth and pulled myself into a tree.

"Come down and face me like the warrior you so pride yourself to be!" Philip's angry voice hollered from below. "I told you that you would have me to deal with!"

"Philip, calm down!" I tried to reason with him, but he furiously scraped at the trunk of the tree with his hooves. His eyes were wildly rimmed with white, an expression on never wants to see on a horse that could get to you! "Please! I need to speak to the Kings and Queens!"

"You won't go anywhere NEAR them while I live and breathe!" Philip said, backing away from the tree, accepting it was pointless to try and reach me.

"But, Philip…"

"Philip, what on earth is going on?" I let out a breath of relief. Lucy!

"Lucy! Lucy it's me!" I called down from the tree, hoping that the young queen would listen to me.

"Natani!" Lucy's eyes got huge. But she didn't react how I hoped. She climbed up the tree a ways and grabbed my ankle, pulling and screaming at me.

"Ow! Lucy, let me go!"

"No! No you deceptive little creature!" Lucy was livid! I had never seen this side of her! "You thought you fooled us all, didn't you! Edmund told me you tried to kill him! NO ONE TOUCHES MY BROTHER!"

I wanted so badly to shove Lucy out of the tree but I knew that wouldn't help my case. I decided to try diplomacy.

"Lucy, let me explain!" I said loudly, trying to make myself heard over her ranting, "I didn't kill Edmund because I COULDN'T! I changed my mind!"

"Of course you say that!" Lucy screeched, she grabbed my calf and leaned too far back. We both came tumbling out of the tree and landed on our backs with simultaneous "Oofs" and groaned.

Philip was over me in a second, his horse teeth clamped shut in my shoulder and I let out a very loud (probably louder than necessary) scream.

"Philip! Lucy! What is…" but the question was cut short. It was Edmund.

Philip released me and I fell to my knees. Taking a deep breath, I looked up into Edmund's eyes. They were absolutely full of rage.

"YOU!"

**Well that's all I have time for. I have a volleyball game to go watch with my "crew" as were called. And then it's off to the cinema for a girl's night out with my best friend! :D It's going to be a good night!**

**Reviews make me happy :D**


	14. Trust Me

**Ok I'm back from the Cinema! Just so you know, Season of the Witch is pretty good (a bit anti-Christian until God wins at the end) although also pretty dang frightening. Demon possession is never fun…**

**Anywho…**

**Hey, Zayren Heart, sorry about that. It seemed like a really great place to stop ;) But here's the next chapter and maybe another on the way tonight if I stay awake!**

"Yes! It's me!" I was tired of this. I can back to save all their rear ends and this is how I get treated? Well…I mean, I guess they didn't KNOW why I was here. I stood up and stepped right up to Edmund, our noses nearly touching as I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I thought I told you not to come back here!" he yelled, not stepping down from my challenging stance, he merely glared back with all the intensity of a thousand burning suns. But I wasn't backing down, not this time.

"I didn't intend to," I replied venomously.

"I warned you what would happen…" Edmund threatened, his hand went to his sword hilt. I grabbed it, digging my nails into his knuckles.

"Well I thought that what I have to tell you would be a little more important than my personal safety." I said darkly.

Edmund winced ever so slightly and yanked his hand away from me.

"You think you can just show up and…" he started, but Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Ed," she said sternly, looking at me the whole time.

Edmund shut his mouth and looked at his little sister with extreme confusion.

"What is it, Lu?" he asked.

"Did you hear what she said?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I did," Edmund huffed, "But I don't believe it."

"What if I told you Aslan sent me?" I used my last, desperate resort.

Utter silence fell among the four of us, not a word was spoken and the only sound we heard was the croaking of a tree frog on the tree next to us. Three pairs of brown eyes were focus completely on me in disbelief. Philip was the first to find his words.

"You…you've seen Aslan?" he asked, looking as incredulous as a horse can.

I nodded. I wasn't saying anything else until they decided to be reasonable.

Edmund's eyes suddenly softened slightly and a look of understanding passed over them.

"What did he say to you?" his voice was barely a whisper.

I sucked in a breath. He was willing to listen. Fantastic!

"He came to me in a dream. Cryptic and beautiful and frightening all at once," I started.

"Oh that's him all right!" Lucy practically squealed.

"He came to me and reprimanded me for my treachery," I continued, looking at Edmund as I said this, my eyes begging him to listen to what I meant. "And he told me to keep my eyes and ears open and my body hidden. I didn't know what he meant, but the next day I came upon two men in the forest near the desert. I didn't let them see me and I spied on them. Oh, Edmund, they're planning an invasion! My queen, my former queen, has an army massed and ready to attack. She has mercenaries as well! Please, you have to believe me!"

Edmund just looked at me for a long time. Finally, he closed his eyes.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because if you don't, Narnia will be wiped out within the next few weeks, "I replied, trying so hard to convince him.

Philip scraped one of his hooves on the ground and shook his mane.

"What would your queen want to attack Narnia for?" he asked.

And I knew the answer somehow.

"The White Witch," I said, and I noticed Edmund's eyes flash and his jaw tightened, "She was once a follower of the White Witch. She hates you and your family for what you did. She wants revenge and she is using my people as puppets!"

"You were one," Edmund growled, "So what makes you think you can just change that?"

I looked at him sadly. I knew what I was going to say would cut him deep, but I knew it would do the trick.

"You were once."

Edmund's expression of anger faltered. It turned to a look of absolute shock and…pain.

"I…I…" he stuttered, shaking his head.

"But, Edmund," I wanted to clarify my meaning. I wasn't accusing him and I wanted him to know this. "What changed you? Was it not Aslan? When he called you to him you were transformed into a whole new person, weren't you?"

I hesitated for a moment, seeking the right thing to say to make it hit home.

"Why shouldn't he do the same for me? A traitor who he chose to love."

Edmund looked at me. Right into my eyes and I saw a glimmer to those brown eyes I had never seen before. Tears.

"You're right," he whispered, not wanting his voice to fail him, "Aslan uses whoever he chooses and whoever is willing. If you say you've experienced him, I accept your warning as truth."

Lucy suddenly threw her arms around me.

"Oh, Natani! You've seen him! You've met him!" she squealed happily, "Tell me all about it, please!"

I smiled at Lucy and agreed to tell her as soon as I could. She smiled and ran back to the castle to tell Peter and Susan that I was back and had important news.

Edmund and I watched her go in silence. But I wanted to say something more to him.

"Edmund…" I started.

"Yes?"

"I want…I want to apologize for…" I was shocked to feel tears pushing against my eyes. What was wrong with me? "Gosh, stupid eyes!"

I rubbed them furiously, wanting the tears to stop!

Edmund laughed. It was a sound that I found myself overjoyed to hear!

"I want to apologize for what I almost did to you and your family," I blurted out, "I realize now that I was meant to be here and I shouldn't have fought against your mercy on me. Please, will you forgive me?"

"Meeting Aslan does things to you," Edmund said, and I was confused as to his meaning. "Things that meant nothing before are suddenly more important than anything else. Little things make you cry. And things you thought would be a weight on your shoulders forever…are lifted."

He lifted my chin with his hand and wiped the tears from under my eyes with his thumbs. I gazed at him in disbelief.

"And things you never thought you could forgive…you can."

He smiled.

"I forgive you, Natani. Completely."

The feeling of being forgiven by Edmund came in second only to the feeling of being found by Aslan. My tears came again, but this time they were not tears of sadness or shame, but ones of happiness.

"Come on," Edmund said, grinning in the darkness, "Let's get you inside…and let's get you some clothes and a bath. You stink."

I laughed and we walked back to the castle side by side.

**Well there's another chapter. It took a long time to write because I got distracted by football (soccer, not American football) on tv. But I DID get it done so here it is :D More to come soon!**

**Reviews…well you know what…they rock!**


	15. Swords and Butterflies

**Ok here's another one. I'm not really in a writing mood tonight but I had this section planned in my mind so I had write it down before I forgot! :D**

"Natani, wake up!" Lucy's voice cut through my dreams and I woke with a snort. My blurry vision and my groggy senses made me just want to go right back to sleep, but I forced my eyes wide and sat up.

"Ugh, what is it, Lucy?" I mumbled, arching my back to pop it.

"Peter and Edmund told me to come get you," Lucy replied, throwing a dress at me from across the room. "Come on, get dressed. We're meeting in the library."

I groaned and pulled the light yellow dress over my head. I had actually gotten use to the feel of wearing a dress and I was starting to like them. Lucy laced my back up and I slipped into my shoes. After I did my toiletries, we walked down to the library. Peter, Susan, a faun (that's what those goaty things were!) and a centaur were gathered around a table, looking at a map. Little figurines were placed around the map.

"Ah, good, you're here!" Peter welcomed me into the room by kissing my hand like a gallant knight. "Natani, I don't believe you've met Mr. Tumnus?"

The faun smiled at me and I decided I liked him at once! He bowed his head in greeting.

"And Larius?"

The centaur, his horse half pure white and his human half a rich, creamed coffee color. I thought he was rather intimidating but his face showed kindness. We bowed/curtsied to one another and Peter pulled out a chair for me.

I glanced over at Edmund. He was the only one who wasn't scanning over this map on the table. He sat a little off to the side, listening intently but not imputing anything. I gave him a smile and he returned it. Well, at least he wasn't mad or anything. I assumed he was just thinking very deeply.

I was asked to tell everyone in the room everything I knew about the approaching invasion. There wasn't much to tell because I only knew a little information, but Peter insisted that every little detail may be important.

"Thank you, Natani," Susan said to me when I had retold everything I knew three times over. "Lucy, has Natani had breakfast? No? Well, show her to the dining room! Goodness, Lucy, get this poor girl some food!"

Later that afternoon, the council from the library came into the sitting room where Lucy and I were discussing the Snow Dance that the dwarves and fauns had every winter. It was fascinating! But we stopped talking and looked up at them, waiting to hear what had been decided.

"Messengers have been dispatched to all corners of Narnia, calling soldiers to arms," Peter announced, looking something like…excited? "They should be gathered within the week. We shall meet this threat face to face. We have also sent a message to Archenland to be on their guard as this army will have to cross it order to reach Narnia. Perhaps they will even join with us."

"What can we do until then, Peter?" Lucy asked, looking worried.

"Lucy, I need you to help Susan train archers," Peter said, "I know we don't have much time to train, but surely there are some up and coming archers who know at least the basics."

Lucy nodded, accepting the responsibility.

"Peter, what about me?" I asked, "I want to fight!"

"No way," Edmund interjected before Peter could reply, "No. You're not fighting."

I glared at Edmund.

"Did I ask you?"

"Watch how you speak to a King of Narnia," Larius's tone was dead serious and I blushed meekly.

"It's Narnian culture for the women to stay behind unless we are in desperate need. Susan will be staying too." Peter seemed to think this answer satisfactory.

"But I am not a Narnian woman!" I protested, "I am a Moor. A warrior from birth! I am not afraid of battle and I have fought my share of them! Look, I nearly killed your precious king last time." I winked at Edmund when I said this, to let him know I meant nothing by it.

"That's true," Susan muttered, seeming not to want to get involved but not being able to stay quiet.

Peter looked at me for a long time. Evaluating I guess. Finally, he sighed heavily.

"I don't deny it," he said, "You are a great warrior, lady though you may be. I respect that your people do things different and if you feel compelled to fight in the battle, it is your choice."

Edmund made a funny noise in the back of his throat and walked out of the room quickly. What was THAT about?

The others went back to discussing battle plans and I slipped out of the room quietly. I found Edmund just outside the door.

"Are you mad?" I asked him.

"No, not mad," he replied, "Just…I don't know if you should fight."

I opened my mouth to argue but he raised a hand to silence me.

"Now wait and listen," he said loudly, "It's not that I don't think you're able, but I just…don't like to see it. And…our swords are different than you're use to."

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Peter wants me to teach you how to fight Narnian style," he went on.

I grinned widely. That sounded like something worthwhile!

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I asked, tugging on his arm, "We don't have a lot of time! Can we go now?"

He looked at me funny. Yeah, I guess I was a little eager. But it had been so long since I had a good fight and I knew Edmund was an excellent opponent! I wanted to feel a blade in my hand again.

"Sure," he replied, pulling out of my grip. We walked to the courtyard and two fauns came out behind us, bearing two sword wrapped in purple linen. I was handed one and I realized Edmund was right, Narnian swords were heavier and bulkier than my peoples' short swords.

"This is bulky," I muttered, looking at the sword. It was pretty big…but it was beautiful! I grinned at the lion carved in the hilt.

Edmund laughed.

"Yeah I suppose it is," he said, "Could be because it's mine."

"Oh, sorry!" I immediately handed the sword to Edmund and he gave me the other one. Ah, yes, it was much smaller and lighter. I realized now why he had muscles. You HAD to in order to even lift that darn sword!

"Now," Edmund's tone got serious and he went into a fighting stance immediately, "Let's get to it."

I smiled and went down into my stance. This felt very familiar…we had done this not too long ago in the woods. I hoped this time would end differently.

With a yell, I ran at him and twisted as I made a downward slash at his shoulder. He dodged it easily and disarmed me with a flick of his blade. I looked at him in shock.

"Wha?"

"Hold you sword right," Edmund said simply. He demonstrated by gripping his hilt firmly and showing me.

I took up the grip and we flew at eachother again. Slashing, thrusting, dodging, kicking, elbowing, pushing…it was absolutely wearying! Edmund lunged at me and I barely managed to block it before it jabbed me in the stomach. I sucked in a pained breath but didn't let it show. I struck back and the force of my blow made him stagger back a bit. He shook his head and delivered a sweeping kick to my legs. I fell flat on my back, the wind knocked out of me.

"Dead." he claimed, pointing his sword to my chest.

"Not dead yet," I said evilly. I aimed a kick at his thigh and felt the connection a second later. With a hiss of pain, he was on his knees next to me, looking shocked.

After that, our battle got even fiercer. I was almost scared he would misjudge and slice me to pieces at a few points. His eyes were blazing and his whole expression was deadly. I was getting tired and I knew he was too, his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat but other than that, he seemed completely well.

I finally felt my arm go limp like a noodle and Edmund seized the opportunity to wrap his arm around my neck and press his blade to my back.

"Dead."

We were so close together that this statement tickled the skin of my neck and I could feel his accelerated heartbeat on my shoulders. I felt the rest of my body threatening to go noodle limp…but for different reasons entirely. Oh, gosh girl, get a hold of yourself!

Edmund seemed to realize our close proximity and he suddenly let go and stepped back. A blush creeped up his neck and into his cheeks, making me giggle.

"I…I, uh, guess I win that round," he stated, trying to take the awkward edge off.

"Eh, I'll let you have it, I guess," I said with a shrug. But no matter how nonchalant I tried to be, I couldn't keep the butterflies that were forming in my stomach down. No. No chance in the world I would let myself fall for the Just King. He was a friend and that was all I would allow him to be.

**Hmmmm…budding romance perhaps? **

**Well it's 3:30 A.M. now and I need to get some sleep. You know…6 hours would be nice. More than I usually get! :D**

**Let me know what you think, readers! Feel free to tell me if there's anything specific you want to see! I'll try to accommodate while maintaining my original story.**


	16. The Slightest Touch

**So here I am at 4:22 A.M., wide awake and starving but stuck here because it's snowing. No WalMart run for me : (**

**So instead of just sitting here on my bed, I figured I would write while I'm up. So here goes.**

"Natani!" Edmund's voice squeaked in shock, "You're bleeding!"

I looked down at my stomach where the tip of Edmund's sword had managed to puncture me. It suddenly started hurting. I hate when something doesn't hurt until you notice it…then it hurts like no other!

"It's nothing," I said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah sure," Edmund was not convinced, "That's why you're making that face, because 'it's nothing'? Come here."

What happened next was all too quick for me to fathom. All I know is one minute I was standing and the next thing I knew I was swept up and held bridal-style in his arms. And he barely even looked like he was making an effort.

"What are you doing?" I hollered, "Put me down!"

"Oh do shut up," Edmund said, rolling his eyes, "I just don't want you overexerting yourself until we find out what the damage is like."

I crossed my arms over my chest with some difficulty because his shoulder was in the way of my elbow. I put a sour look on my face as he carried me down into a passage that went under the courtyard. It was lit by candles all the way down until we got to a large room full of training dummies, weapons, chests full of arrows, beeswax, daggers, axes and all other assorted weaponry. Must be the storage room.

Edmund set me down, very gently, and began digging through an old box he pulled from a shelf. He pulled out a bottle and then tore a piece of his tunic off for a rag. I felt bad that he had done that.

"Ok, let's see what we have," Edmund said, kneeling in front of me as I sat on a bench. He lifted the hem of my shirt (Luckily I had remembered to change out of my dress before we fought) and then dropped it quickly, a blush crept all the way to his ears.

"I'm sorry!" he said nervously, "I guess I should probably ask your permission before I start doing stuff like this."

"Permission granted, Ed," I rolled my eyes, "Can we please just get this over with?"

He nodded and lifted the hem again, this time he lifted the whole bottom of my shirt up and was looking at my stomach in concern.

"Deeper than I thought," he muttered, he took the rag and the bottle of whatever it was and began applying it to the deep cut just next to my belly button.

"Ow!" I yelled as it stung viciously.

"Shh," Edmund soothed, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

After the sting subsided, I relaxed and let Ed wash the blood off my stomach. I let my eyes close at the good feeling of cold water on my stinging skin but they shot open again when I felt something different. I glanced down, but said nothing. Edmund's fingers were gently running over my skin in circular patterns, he didn't look like he was paying attention to his right hand because his left hand was busy ringing out the reddish water from the rag.

"Uh…Ed?" I finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he looked up, surprised, but his fingers continued to trace designs across my stomach.

"You're…touching me…weirdly," I didn't quite know what to say.

Edmund smiled. I just looked at him in shock! The cheeky little stinker was doing it on purpose. He knew EXACTLY what he was doing!

"Excuse me! But where did your propriety go all of a sudden?" I snapped, pushing his hand away. I was almost sorry I did once the feeling of his fingers on my skin ceased.

"Well, I just figured I would try to take your mind off the pain," Edmund laughed, his eyes were alight with mischief.

"Well It's not working so you can stop it," I stated firmly. He got the message and nodded with a smile.

"Ok, Natani," he said as we walked back up into the sunlight, "Don't read too much into it."

**Just something I thought of just before sleep came to claim me. I am dead tired and it is now 4:48 A.M. I think it's time to call it a night (day?) and get rested for my long day of nothing tomorrow :D**

**Feel free to review and present ideas!**


	17. Afraid

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmkay, here's another chapter! **

EDMUND'S POV

I don't know why I did it, honestly. But I felt like a humongous jerk now. I avoided Natani's eyes as we trudged back up the stairs. She kept clearing her throat like she had something stuck in it, but I think she probably just didn't like the silence that hung over us.

I tried to imagine what had possessed me to do something so forward but nothing came directly to mind. Ok, sure, she had a very nice body, I'll admit it! But why the heck did I have to start being all…typical and touch her like that?

"Edmund?" Natani's voice sliced through my thoughts and I looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"You ok?" she asked me, looking concerned, "You look…like you're going to kill something."

_Myself, maybe. _I thought.

"Sorry," I mumbled in reply, "No, I'm just thinking."

"Do you always look murderous when you're deep in thought?" Natani asked, I could hear the laughter in her voice and I smiled.

"Maybe," I said, "But I've really never been by a mirror when I'm deep in thought so I couldn't tell you."

Natani burst out laughing. She had to stop and lean against the wall, clutching her stomach and doubling over. I cocked an eyebrow at her and wondered if she had just flipped her lid. She was gasping for air and giggling and she slid down the wall and leaned there in a helpless, quaking heap. I couldn't help it…I started to chuckle.

And it grew to a ridiculous measure of hilarity. Before I knew it, we were both on the ground, arms on each others' shoulders, laughing like crazed hyenas.

"Um…King Edmund? Lady Natani?" a voice cut through our roaring laughter and we glanced over at the entrance to the stairway. A young deer was standing there, looking at us with confused eyes.

"Y…yes?" I tried to speak with my kingly air, but I couldn't quite manage it.

"High King Peter sent me to check your training progress," the deer was obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh well tell him we had a very effective practice," I told the deer, suppressing my laughter.

"Yes, my king," the deer did a little bow and backed out of the entrance, "I apologize if I interrupted your courtship rituals."

WHAT?

I looked at Natani. Oh, I see what he meant. We were on the ground, me slightly leaned over Natani, we had our arms around the others' shoulders and we did appear to be in a very close embrace.

"By the Lion's mane!" I yelped, standing immediately. How many times was I going to find myself compromisingly close to this girl? I was really going to have to think about my position anytime she was around. It was almost like some invisible force kept pushing us together!

Natani didn't seem as embarrassed as I was feeling. She just stood up, still giggling, and brushed off her pants.

"Oh, Edmund, don't look so frightened," she said, grinning at me, "It was an honest mistake. One can't really control themselves when laughter takes over."

Why was she suddenly being so nonchalant? She had nearly bitten my head off in the storage room! I shook my head, I would never understand how female thought.

"I guess we should get back to training," I said, continuing our walk up the stairs. Natani followed, still giggling.

"Oh come on," I grumbled, feeling out of sorts, "What was even so funny?"

"I don't even know!" Natani replied, "I guess I just NEEDED to laugh. Just like those days when you need to cry. Ever had those days?"

"Definitely," I replied. We walked through the courtyard and Natani kept walking, heading towards the doors of the castle. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm hungry," Natani replied over her shoulder. "Come on, Edmund!"

I smiled and shook my head. So much for training.

"King Edmund, you're bath is ready for you,"

"Thank you, Elora," I smiled at the dryad who curtsied and left the room. Oh there was nothing like a steaming hot bath after a hard days training! I stiffly pulled my tunic over my head and winced at the soreness of my shoulders. Swinging a sword around all day tends to do that to you. I kicked off my boots and stepped out of my leggings and slid into the hot water with a huge sigh. Aslan's mane, that felt so good. I closed my eyes and let everything fade from my mind as the tension started to leave my shoulders and legs.

When I felt sufficiently soaked and relaxed, I grabbed the towel next to me and wrapped it loosely around my hips. I walked into my room, singing a Narnian celebration song I remember hearing at our coronation years ago. I really didn't know why it came into my head but it just did.

"Come and hear a song of the spring after winter's snows were melted away," the lyrics were, of course written in our honor of defeating the White Witch, "A song of heroes from worlds away who…OH MY GOSH!"

I nearly jumped a mile. Natani was sitting on a chair in the corner of my room, grinning at me! I clutched the towel tighter around me and grabbed the tan breeches I had laid out on my bed and sprinted back into the other room.

I came back in and glared at her.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level down because I knew half the castle was asleep. I had already formed several reasons she could be in here, none of them I hoped were true.

"I needed to talk to you," she replied, standing up and pacing, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…I just thought you weren't in yet and I figured I would wait till you came back."

I sighed, feeling a little bad for being so suspicious of her. Old habits are hard to break, I suppose.

"Well then?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. She was just staring at me and it took me a minute to find out why. I looked down and blushed slightly. "I can put a shirt on if you would like…"

Natani sat next to me and sighed.

"You don't have to," she said, "Sorry I was staring. I just zoned out for a second."

"Sure you did," I didn't say it in a mean way; I left it open for her own interpretation whether I meant it that way or if I meant it for real. "What's bothering you?"

"I honestly don't know, Edmund," Natani's voice sounded a little strained. I looked at her and saw her face was scrunched in a pained expression. "I…I can't stop thinking about the battle…and…who I'll be fighting."

Suddenly it dawned on me what she was trying to say. She was scared. She wouldn't admit it, but she was. Why hadn't I thought of this before? She would be fighting against her own people!

"Oh, Natani," I whispered sadly, not really knowing what to say.

She turned her head and I saw that her normally dark green eyes had turned a more olive color due to the tears welling up in them.

"I won't betray you again," she said quietly, trying not to break into sobs.

So that was it? She was worried I still suspected her! I did the only thing I knew to do at that point, I pulled her into a hug.

"Natani," I whispered, brushing her hair back with my hand, "I never thought you would."

She sniffed loudly and buried her face in my chest. I knew I should say something else.

"I…I trust you, Natani. I know how hard it was for you to come back and you wouldn't have done so if you didn't care about what happened to us."

She nodded and put her arms around my waist, getting as close to me as she possibly could.

"I just wanted to tell you," she whispered very, very quietly. I had to strain my hearing just to hear her. "That I never want to see anything happen to you."

With that, she pulled back and smiled. She stood up and walked out of the room without another word. I just sat there, dumbstruck.

What was that about?

**Alrighty I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! What was that anyway? Was that a confession of something a little stronger than friendship or was it just the concern of a friend? Well…maybe I'll tell you someday : )**

**Reviews are always fun!**


	18. I Can Teach You

**So let's see how this chapter turns out. I woke wanting to write but had no plot in mind. So no guaranteeing what will come of this :D**

NATANI'S POV

I opened my eyes suddenly, wide awake. I felt…like something was nudging me. I sat up and looked around is fright. What on earth was this strange pulling sensation?

I looked over at the window and saw that it was still pitch black night out there. I decided not to fight it and slipped on some slippers that Queen Susan had so kindly given me before I had gone to bed. I pulled a cloak over my shoulders and headed out the door, not really even caring where I ended up.

I found myself in the library where we had met about the battle plans and I frowned. Books covered every wall, shelf, and table. A fire was crackling on the hearth and I edged around the two chairs in front of it to kneel down and warm my hands.

"Why the long face?" a voice said suddenly. I whipped around and fell back on my butt.

"Edmund!" I whispered with a growl, "Don't DO that! You scared me to death!"

Edmund chuckled and patted the chair next to him where he was sitting, wrapped in a rather thick blanket with a mug of something steaming next to him. The picture of comfort, I thought.

I sighed and plopped down in the chair next to him. My goodness but these chairs were HUGE! I could fit three of me on here!

"What are you up for?" Edmund asked me, setting his book down on his lap.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, but I didn't really mean it in a snippety way, just more of a statement.

"Well, actually, I'm usually in here this time of night," Edmund replied with a half smile, "Which, just between you and me, is why Susan has such a hard time waking me up in the mornings."

I shook my head and giggled. I remembered how hard that was!

"Don't you get enough sleep?" I asked.

"Who needs sleep?" Edmund joked, picking the book back up.

"Is…that any good?" I asked, pointing at the book, wanting to make conversation but not really wanting to awaken any suspicion.

"I always did like how the Calormene tell stories. They don't leave ANYTHING out!" Edmund said, excitement shone in his eyes. "Why don't you go get a book?"

I hung my head and avoided his eyes.

"I…I…can't read," I whispered.

Edmund looked more shocked than when I had first threatened him at my trial. _Gosh that seemed like such a long time ago!_

"You can't _read_!" he asked incredulously.

I shook my head sadly.

"My people are born for battle, not the finer things in life," I explained, "Our whole life are dedicated to training. Plus, the queen doesn't allow books anymore."

Edmund's eyes looked really sad as he looked at me with pity. I shivered, from both the cold of the dark castle as well as from the goose bumps his intense stare caused. He looked thoughtful for a second and then smiled.

"Would you like me to teach you?" he asked.

I nodded furiously! Yes! Oh, yes! I had always wanted to know what those mysterious little marking on the pages meant! Edmund chuckled and set down his Calormene book. He instead picked up a quite smaller book with red leather binding and scooted over in his chair. He motioned for me to sit with him so I moved over to join him. He threw half the blanket around my shoulders and opened the book. I snuggled into the blanket that was already sufficiently warm from him and my eyes shone with excitement.

He told me the names of all the little markings, letters I found them to be called, and how they all had a different sound. It was like seeing the words we spoke come to life! I could actually begin to SEE things in my mind as he showed me how to form a word from the sounds. The smile on my face kept widening until I thought my face would stick that way!

But it was hard. There were all kinds of rules for how letters sounded different in the way they were placed in a word. I after E except after C and all kinds of little exceptions! It was confusing and I kept making mistakes, but Edmund was patient and would kindly correct me. But after a few hours of focusing on the words in front of me, they ceased to make any sense whatsoever and I let out a huge yawn.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Edmund said softly. But I barely heard him, I was already falling asleep and right before I drifted off I felt something warm and strong wrap around me and Edmund's whole body shifted. I smiled tiredly when I realized he had leaned back to let me be more comfortable.

EDMUND'S POV

Natani had been doing great at learning how to read! She was a natural, I could tell and I was enjoying watching her discover these skills. She was so excited and I could see it the way her eyes were shining.

And then she had yawned. It was very, very late and I felt bad for suggesting teaching her at such a late hour, she should be in bed. I suggested she go to sleep but she probably hadn't heard me because she felt asleep immediately.

I sighed as she went limp against my shoulder. I still had some reading to do, but getting up now would mean waking her. So I did the next best thing, I grabbed my book off the table and carefully leaned back against the chair's arm, half laying so that her head rested on my chest. I made sure the blanket was draped well over us both and smiled. I guess there just was no way not to be close to her, it always ended this way.

I tried to focus on the words of the Calormene tales that I had been so enthralled with a short time ago, but now the words seemed to blur on the page and all I could think about was this girl next to me. I finally just gave up and laid the book back on the table and looked down at her.

She wasn't anything fantastic by most people's standards, but there was something about her that was special. Her hair was simply a dirty blonde, she wasn't a tiny girl because years of battle training had given her muscles that most girls didn't work that often, her skin was slightly ruddy and not porcelain like so many women tried to have. But I liked these things about her, I found myself realising. Her eyes were a redeeming quality, they were emotional and bright and I found myself drawn to them whenever she was near. But it was none of these things I admired the most, it was her attitude. She was independent and strong, yet vulnerable at times, she was funny and teasing, smart and calm. She was beautiful on the inside which is much better than beauty that will fade.

I smiled as a piece of her hair fell out of the braid it was in and hung into her eyes. I brushed it away lightly and ran my thumb down the side of her face. She made a little moaning noise and her fingers closed on my shirt and she pulled herself closer to me, her leg swung over mine. I realised now that I didn't want to move so I blew out the lantern (the fire had died down long ago) and settled further into the cushions of the chair to sleep, kissing Natani softly on the forehead. I don't know why, it just seemed like the thing to do.

SUSAN'S POV

I woke up early to go and get breakfast started and as I walked past the library I just happened to glance in. I did a double take.

Edmund was asleep in one of the chairs, no surprise there because he often fell asleep reading. But what surprised me was the other lump on the chair. Natani was cuddled up against my little brother's chest and he had an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. They were both smiling in their sleep and Edmund's face was buried in Natani's hair that had fallen loose from her constant braid.

I smiled at the adorable scene before me and I crept in quietly. I adjusted the blanket around them because it had half slid off them in the night and then I turned around and left well enough alone. I looked at my little brother's face, it was happy, peaceful, calm…expressions I usually didn't see on his face when he slept due to his many nightmares.

"Thank you, Natani," I whispered softly. She was changing my brother, even if she didn't realize it, and the change was for the better. Edmund deserved better things than he allowed himself to have and Natani seemed more than willing to give them to him.

**Awww CUTE! This was so much fun! Making things up as you go is much more effective than I thought!**

**Let me know what you think! Review! :D**


	19. An Awkward Breakfast

**I'm thinking a snow day is in store for tomorrow…it just keeps coming down! Crazy Missouri weather….oh well, right? :D**

**The Lord of the Rings is on TNT, I have knock-you-over-it's-so-strong- coffee, my room is toasty warm and the snow is blowing hard outside…PERFECT writing atmosphere ;)**

NATANI'S POV

I woke up feeling far better than I had for a long time. I was toasty warm and something firm but soft at the same time was under my head and…moving? Wait… I moved my hand over the surface of whatever I was on top of and my eyes widened beyond all possibility.

I sat up quickly and gasped. I had been sleeping on the same chair, cuddled as close as possible none the less, with Edmund! I jumped off the chair in a hurry and glanced around to make sure no one was looking. Edmund groaned in his sleep and just turned over on his side. I looked around the room and found a throw pillow on the floor by the fireplace. I picked it up, walked back to the chair, and WHACKED him with it!

"Ow! Hey!" Edmund threw up his arms in defense and cowered into the chair, "Natani what is your problem!"

"You. Slept. With. Me." I accentuated each word with a fierce whack of the pillow. He reached out suddenly and grabbed it and yanked it roughly out of my hands.

"You may want to watch how you phrase that," Edmund said with a grin, he stood up and gave me a good whack with the pillow, knocking me to my butt on the floor.

"Ouch!" I whined, glaring up at him. His eyes softened and he stuck out a hand to help me up. I grabbed hold and got halfway up then, with an evil smile, threw myself backwards with all my weight and might and pulled him down with me.

He looked at me in shock and then we burst into laughter.

"You're really mean sometimes, you know that?" Edmund said, faking a sad face. I giggled.

"Why did you let me fall asleep like that?" I asked, seriously, "What if someone had found us like that?"

Edmund shrugged, but looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well I didn't really think about how it would look," he said, "I just didn't want to wake you up because you looked so…"

I waited for him to continue but he just trailed off and got to his feet.

"C'mon," he said pulling me all the way up this time. I was shocked that he could lift me up with one arm but he did. "Let's go see if Su has breakfast ready."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Susan did have breakfast ready. My eyes popped out of my head when I saw the layout. Every breakfast food I could ever have imagined was on the table in front of me. Narnia. Is. Amazing.

I sat down next to Edmund and piled my plate full of bacon, eggs, biscuits, ham and potatoes and covered it all with syrup. He looked at like I was crazy!

"Don't knock it until you try it," I said, sticking my nose in the air.

"Alright…" he said and proceeded to fix a plate identical to mine. He made a face at it and then tucked in. He turned to me and grinned like a chipmunk with a mouth full of nuts. "Ift's goowd!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full you uncouth person!" I chided, trying not to giggle at his rudeness. No sense in encouraging him.

Edmund just went right back to stuffing his face. Honestly…it was like watching a snake eat a cow! Frightening.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the table. Peter and Lucy had joined us and they were both looking at me with eyes that seemed to know something I didn't. Susan jabbed Peter in the side with her elbow and he looked down at his plate with a snort of laughter.

I looked at Susan for an explanation but she just looked out the window and smiled.

"May I ask what you're so secretive about this morning?" Edmund spoke my very thoughts.

"If you thought about it really hard, I think you might get it," Lucy said with a giggle.

Apparently the blank looks on our faces proved just the opposite. Neither of us had any clue what was going on here. I looked at Edmund, who looked at me, and we both shrugged at the same time.

Peter practically threw down his fork, gulped down his milk and ran out of the kitchen claiming: "Gotta go make battle plans!". Lucy took her plate with her and claimed to be "eating with Mr. Tumnus". Susan sat there right across from us and smiled. It was aggravating to say the least…

"WHAT IS GOING ON, SUSAN!" I jumped a mile when Edmund suddenly shattered the silence.

Susan snorted loudly and burst into laughter, pounding the table as she gasped for air. Edmund's top lip twisted in a look of disgust and I went slack jawed at Susan's lack of propriety.

Finally, she composed herself and looked at us both with an evil grin.

"I came into the library this morning," she said, her voice dripping with hidden meaning.

Edmund's eyes went wide and a look of fear came over his face.

"Susan…" he started

"You two slept together last night!" Susan said loudly. I wanted to be a chameleon at that point and blend into my chair.

"Shh! Susan don't say it like that!" Edmund looked horrified, "We didn't do anything!"

Susan just kept looking him to me and back and forth, a know-it-all smile across her face.

"I didn't say anything did," she said smugly, "But you two sure looked cozy when I came in this morning. All cuddled up and cozy…"

I stood up quickly, a blush creeping up my face. I turned on my heel and walked out, not wanting to hear anything else about the whole issue. I heard footsteps following behind me.

"Natani, are you mad?" Edmund's voice was worried, and also quiet, "I apologize, I should have woken you up and told you to go to bed, but I just figured it couldn't hurt anything…"

"Oh no?" I had no idea what made me yell at him, but I guess I just had to take it out on something and he happened to be there. "Edmund, what happened to your 'I don't want to be in a compromising situation' attitude?"

He stopped walking beside me and just stood there. I turned around and saw a confused and hurt look on his face.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he said softly, "I wouldn't do anything to put you in a position like that."

This statement surprised me. What guy falls asleep in a chair with a woman curled up with him in very private room in the middle of the night and doesn't think about the things he could do to her? I just stood there looking directly into his chocolate eyes and saw the honesty there.

"Edmund…" I felt like a complete idiot, "I didn't mean it. I know you aren't like that. You're…perfectly gentlemanly to me. I just assumed you did it just so you could…"

He waited for me to continue.

"You know…imagine…things…"

He laughed. Somehow I knew he would.

"Natani," he shook his head with a smile, "You give me too MUCH credit. I said I wouldn't DO anything to you but…I AM a guy and we really can't help our thoughts sometimes…"

My jaw dropped open.

"What exactly did you IMAGINE last night?" I questioned angrily.

He just grinned at me and walked by, heading out the main doors. He looked over his shoulder at me as the doors were swinging shut and said:

"Think about, Natani. It's not that hard to figure out."

He winked and the doors shut before he could see the way my whole body went limp with disbelief.

**So, ha ha, I like to add some tension in there sometimes. Keep things interesting and realistic because, honestly, I have 3 brothers and lots of best guys friends and I'm not stupid about how the male mind works ;)**

**I love to read reviews :D**


	20. Confusion

**Here's another :D**

**Zayren Heart: Ha ha, I wouldn't call it spamming because spam is pointless and reviews are awesome! To tell the truth, I have an ending planned for this story but NO clue what will happen until then (I actually wrote one of these chapters from a DREAM I had xD ) P.S: wear you pajamas inside out, it's good luck for a snow day!**

**It's just lil ol' me: no worries! I will keep updating :D**

**Kyra3015: I do too, I love writing fluff :D**

**franipher: thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! Much more to come **

**And here we go…**

I tried NOT to think about what Edmund may have been thinking last night but it really wasn't one of those things you can just push out of your mind. I decided that some archery practice may possibly take my mind of of…well, Edmund's mind.

I grabbed my crossbow (yep, Edmund had kept it in the armory. He had given it back to me when I was accepted back) and walked out to the stables to saddle my stallion. He seemed glad to see me and I could honestly say I was glad to see him. I rode to the woods where, I thought with some regret, I had tricked Edmund and he had exiled me. I dismounted and loaded my crossbow, picking a knothole on a tree as my target, and barely took aim before I shot. My accuracy was uncanny and the arrow imbedded its self in the hole.

I grinned. But then a horrible picture flashed into my mind.

_If you're going to do it…please aim for something vital…_

I flashed back to the battlefield where I had first met the dark king. I remembered the fear in his eyes but also the bravery he showed in the face of death. How close I had come to ending his life! I would be a different person if it wasn't for him, a murderer more than I already was.

But no…it wasn't Edmund that saved me…it was Aslan. He had stopped me from killing Edmund. It was Aslan's plan all along.

The practice was a success. I didn't think about Edmund's perverted thoughts until I got back to the castle and Lucy cornered me.

"So what happened last night?" she asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say, nothing HAD happened. "Nothing really."

Lucy half smiled and shook her head.

"Susan says you both looked pretty close this morning," she said with a giggle, "What were you doing with him in the library anyway?"

"I wasn't doing anything with him!" I defended myself, "He was teaching me how to read."

"Teaching you how to read?" Lucy looked shocked, "You mean…you can't?"

"Well I can a little now…"

Lucy smiled a huge smile. Gosh, she was cheery.

"That…is the SWEETEST thing I have EVER heard!" she squealed, clasping her hands together and her eyes shining with excitement.

I looked at her incredulously.

"Lucy, he was just helping me out," I tried to explain.

"Yeah I'm sure he was," Lucy replied, waving her hand in dismissal, "But you know, Natani, I think he might just be doing more than you think."

"What on earth do you mean, Lucy?" I couldn't believe what she was getting at!

"I just mean, I've never seen my brother act the way he does around you before," Lucy stated, as if it was completely foreign, which it probably was. "He tries to be all gentlemanly and suave. He smiles and jokes around. It's been a while since Edmund was this carefree."

I just gaped at her and she turned on her heel and skipped off down the hall.

"You're wrong, Lucy!" I called after her. But she didn't take any notice.

****

I avoided Edmund all day long. I tried to avoid running into him but it was hard to do when he happened to show up in the most random places. I felt terrible for trying to get away but even more so for shutting him down when tried to talk to me, making up some lame excuse for having to get back to the castle or anywhere he WASN'T.

What Lucy had said had shaken me. I just didn't think it was possible.

Later that night I was laying on my bed thinking of fawns dancing, dwarves forging swords, dryads eating dirt, and anything else that would take mind off the Just King. But it wasn't working so far.

Then I heard a knock on my door and I KNEW it was him. I sighed and told him to come in.

Sure enough, he peeked around the door and smiled as I sat up to greet him half-heartedly. He frowned at my bored tone.

"Hi," he said timidly.

"Hi," I replied without emotion.

He cleared his throat and sat on the bed next to me.

"You're awful bold, Edmund," I snapped at him. He stood up immediately and looked at me like I had three heads.

"Natani, what's wrong with you?" he asked accusingly. "You've been acting strange all day. You're mad at me, I can tell."

I didn't answer. I didn't really know WHAT to say.

Edmund sighed loudly and ran his hand through his black hair, making it stick out everywhere. I smiled, despite myself. He looked a little encouraged and stood in front of me.

"Natani, please tell me what's wrong," he said, his brown eyes practically begging me.

"I honestly don't know, Edmund," I replied, and it was the truth. I was confused as heck. And right now I just didn't want him near me because it just confused me more.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked me, it was awful to look at him because he looked just like a kicked puppy. "Did I SAY something wrong? If I did I am very sorry!"

"Ed…"I thought my words over carefully, "Can you please give me a while to think about things?"

After he stared at me for a long, heartbreaking time, he nodded sadly and stood to leave.

"Ed!" I called out before he left the room. "I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything, I just need to think, ok?"

He smiled an obviously forced smile and nodded as he shut the door.

I plopped back down on my bed and growled at my stupid confused brain. WHY was I being so ridiculous? So what if he DID fancy me? Was that so bad? Why was I so scared?

I decided to take a logical view of all this. So I sat up and grabbed a piece of paper. I drew a line down the middle and put a title above each half, one side saying FAULTS and the other side saying POSITIVES. I started with the faults I could find in him and then the fault I found in myself. His consisted of things like aggression, short temper, sarcasm and the like. Mine consisted of things like distrust, anger, fear, and lack of conviction. The positives turned out to fill the other half of the card. I looked at my experiment. According to this paper, his qualities struck my faults and mine vise-versa for his.

I sat back and sighed. I wish I knew what to think. But then I thought, _How WILL I know if I avoid him? _I knew this was true so I stood up quickly and walked out into the dark and silent castle halls. I purposely strode to the library where I knew he would be. I would continue being taught to read, only this time I was going to pay more attention to what the teacher was doing. I was going to analyze him and decide if I could see what Lucy had seen.

**So…I hope this chapter isn't totally lame but I am being distracted by watching Manchester United play football :D I TRIED to focus on the story so I hope it makes sense!**

**I like reading reviews, they're very encouraging.**


	21. Sweet Dreams

**Wide awake at 2:30 (I'm watching a movie about mutant, man-eating cornstalks on SciFi)…good thing my first class is at noon! xD**

**So I decided to write and see what happens. (Ok, let me explain something. I don't sleep a lot. I don't know why, but I don't. But I function 100% fine every day! Disclaimer: Don't try this at home!)**

**Lol, ok…back to the story.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I hesitated at the door of the library. Sure enough, a fire was crackling in the fireplace and Edmund was perched on the same chair as the night before, immersed in the same book as the night before. However, this time he looked like his mind was not on what he was reading. He was simply staring at the pages.

Guilt shot through me and I stepped into the library with a small throat clearing to announce my presence. Edmund's eyes flicked in my direction but he didn't say a word.

"Edmund?" I whispered, not wanting to impose if he didn't want to talk. He set his book down, swung his legs off the arms of the chair to sit up straight, and gave me his undivided attention.

"Oh, you actually want to talk to me now?" he asked, his voice not very nice sounding at all. It was thick with accusation.

I literally bit my tongue to keep from snapping back with a nasty reply. I chose instead to grab the little red book off the table in between the two chairs and flip through the pages. I very carefully took his hand and stuck the book in it, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He looked back at me and then looked down at the book with a smile. He shook his head.

"I guess not," he whispered.

"Ed…" I tried to say something about what I had been thinking but I didn't know how so I sighed and tapped the book. "Do you still want to teach me?"

"Yeah, alright," Edmund didn't really sound enthused, but he laid the book on the table and we began our reading session.

I thought I did well with the words I had learned the past night. I missed a few, I admit, but Edmund was still incredibly patient with me even though I knew he was not in a good mood. His dark eyes were brooding and I could clearly see his heart was not in teaching me to read. Apparently I was not going to get any clues from him tonight…which I suppose was mostly my fault. I tried to start a conversation a few times but he told me to focus on what I was doing and shut me down very quickly.

This went on for an hour and a half until my troubled mind just couldn't handle it any longer. I snapped the book shut, earning me a death glare from Mr. Books-are-sacred-and-to-be-treated-like-artifacts Pevensie, and sat back with my arms crossed over my chest. I returned his glare with as much venom as I could.

"You know what, Mr. Pevensie," I growled, purposely not calling him by his first name, "You got onto me for giving you the silent treatment and now you're doing EXACTLY the same thing."

"On the contrary, Miss…uh…Natani," his glare faltered at this point for a moment but returned to their former state in a flash, "I am focusing on the job at hand. You _do_ want to learn to read, don't you?"

I sniffed angrily.

"Last night we were talking perfectly fine while you were teaching me."

Suddenly, before I could even register that a movement had occurred, Edmund was in my face. I mean, IN MY FACE. I swear our noses were touching but I had kind of gone numb from shock.

"Natani you drive me CRAZY!" he snapped, trying to keep his voice down but failing. "You've been ignoring, and avoiding, me all day because you're apparently mad about something, you practically kick me out when I try to talk to you about it, and now you come in here and expect everything to be perfectly normal?"

I leaned away from him, all the way into the back of the chair. My eyes were open wide in shock.

"I'm sorry, Ed, I just…"

"WHAT exactly, Natani?" Edmund's voice went back to a normal level and he looked slightly guilty.

"I can't really tell you right now," I whispered nervously. He honestly looked like he could strangle me without hesitation right now.

Edmund's eyes closed. He pinched the bridge of his nose but he didn't back off. Finally he opened his eyes to look at me with a very peculiar look. I tried to read his expression but I couldn't place the emotion with a name. I opened my mouth to tell him we should get back to reading, but the words never made it out.

My words were cut short when he suddenly closed the small space between us and caught my lips in a furious kiss. I could feel the tension and annoyance I had heard in his voice in the way he was furiously claiming lips now. I sucked in a quick breath when I felt his teeth bite down on my bottom lip hard enough to sting a little. I was starting to get a little worried and I tried to reassure my mind that he would never hurt me.

I recovered from the shock and decided it would be best to indulge him for the time being, so I kissed him back. And I put a lot of effort into it. I pushed against him to show him I wasn't going to be treated like a weak little girl. But he didn't budge, the stupid block of hardened-by-battle muscle! I growled angrily and pulled my face away to the side but it didn't phase him, he just began an assault on my neck which…just happened to be the one thing that made me crazy. I HAD to get him off right now!

"Ed. Ed! EDMUND!" I brought my hand up and slapped him. Hard. It worked. He backed off slightly and looked at me funny. I noted the fact that his eyes looked black because of how dilated they were. Apparently he didn't get the hint because his hands slid up my arms and pressed into my back, pulling me right flush up to his chest.

He smiled and I almost wanted to ignore my brain and just let it be, but I knew I needed to nip this in the bud unless I wanted Susan finding us in a MUCH different position than she had that morning!

"Ed think about this," I said firmly, "What exactly are you doing?"

Edmund's eyes slowly lost their glazed over look and I saw realization dawn in them. Then his arms slacked a little, but just a little.

"I'm sorry, Natani," he said softly, but he didn't let me go.

"Yeah, you should be, you wolf," I said, trying to wiggle my arms free from his embrace.

He grinned and leaned in, his lips brushed my ear and I shivered involuntarily,

"I'm not sorry I kissed you," he whispered ever so soft, "But I am sorry if I was a bit rough about it. You were just REALLY getting under my skin."

At the word "really", I felt like my whole body was putty since he had said it with a growl right in my sensitive ear. He noticed this and I guess he decided to play it up because I felt teeth lightly begin to nip from the top of my ear to the lobe where they gave a firm tug. I swore I would pass out.

"Stop it," I weakly protested. Dang, this wasn't fair! How come he knew MY weak spot but I had NOTHING to use on him?

"Really?" he asked, his voice annoyingly calm. Ok, really, this had to stop right now before I completely melted. But Edmund pressed his lips to my forehead and then let me loose from his hold on me. He stood up and took his seat back in the other chair with his book.

I stared at him in shock.

"What?" he asked, catching the look on my face.

"You just kissed the living daylights out of me and you seriously just ask me that?" I had a strong urge to hit his very hard.

He didn't answer for a long time, but when he did it made me shut up completely.

"I just thought it might help you clear up whatever thoughts you were stewing over all day."

Oh my goodness…he KNEW! I stood up quickly, blushing from head to toe I swear, and walked stiffly out of the library. Edmund just smirked as I strode by him.

"Sweet dreams, Natani!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So uh…that movie turned out to be "Children of the Corn" and it scared the bejeepers out of me, sitting in my dorm room alone at 3 in the morning because my roommate is stuck at home due to heavy snow. Might I add…the ONLY one in my building?**

**Reviews are welcome and smiled upon :D**


	22. The War Council

**I'm sitting in Microbiology listening to a lecture on organelles and their functions in Eukaryotic Cells (don't get me wrong, it IS interesting! And my teacher has a Texas accent and he's hilarious so...it's all good.)**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I loved reading them and I'm always willing to answer your questions and take any suggestions you may have for me :D**

**Ok, next chapter!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up because of the brightness of the sun that was shining through my window into my eyes. I blinked in annoyance andglared at the window. That sun was being exceptionally rude this morning, I never remembered it shining that bright in the mornings before.

I sat up heavily and yawned. I put on my slippers and a robe and walked out of my room, stretching as I went. People were bustling all over the castle it seemed as I made my way toward the kitchen and I got bumped by fauns and satyrs and assorted animals often as I went, each one muttering apologies as they kept going to their destinations.

I walked into the kitchen. I wanted breakfast so bad! I pushed open the door and my eyes widened at the scene before me. The kitchen, which was not small by any means, was crowded with women of all species, bustling about and cooking everything I could imagine.

"Lady Natani," small voice by my feet reached my ears and I looked down to see a mouse looking up at me. Not a normal mouse, however, it was rather very large and its little black eyes were looked up at me with kindness.

"Yes?" I asked, surprised but intrigued by the mouse. She gave me a mousy smile and took my hand in her paw and led me out of the kitchen door.

"King Peter told me to let you know to come to the Throne Room when you woke up," the mouse told me.

"Oh! Ok, thank you…um…?"

"Meepichick." The mouse replied.

"Thank you, Meepichick."

I walked down the hall and pushed open the huge doors of the throne room. But…I really wished I hadn't when every single eye turned in my direction. The whole room was filled to the brim with creatures of all sorts. I even saw a minotaur or two and I shivered.

"Natani, come here!" Edmund called over the murmur of the crowd. I smiled at him but shook my head. I was in my night robe, no way was I going up on the dais in my state of dress. But Edmund wasn't having anything to do with my vanity, he walked through the crowd and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me back toward his throne.

"Edmund," I whispered furiously, "Stop! I look like a mess!"

"No one cares what you look like at a war council," Edmund replied seriously. So that's what this was. He obviously didn't fall under the same category as me because he looked freaking perfect. He was dressed in silver and dark blue and his crown was on, albeit it was lopsided, and his normally choppy hair was laying perfectly.

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled, but I allowed him to drag me up to a table where the battle plans were being thought out. A large map was laid out on the table with little carved things that looked like chess pieces were positioned on it. I noticed that each little piece was a different type of Narnian creature and smiled, Narnia sure was unique.

"Darianus can take the satyrs around to the woods for a flank attack if our scouts report back that the queen's army is still on the same course," Peter was saying to a bay colored centaur as they moved the little pieces around with a stick.

"The eagles and large birds can stay hidden in the treetops until they pass through," Edmund said from beside me, and I noticed his voice sounded different than I had ever heard. The voice of a King, a King that knew EXACTLY what he was doing, "They would be behind them when the battle started. I don't think the Moors would be expecting that."

I didn't think they would either. We were never told of talking animals and fauns in the moorlands, the queen seemed only to care about the human aspect of Narnia.

The talk about positioning and troop placement continued for quite a while and I began to wonder why I was even there. But then Edmund put a hand on my shoulder and looked he straight in the eye.

"Please don't hate me for this," he whispered. Then he turned to the crowd and spoke to them, "This is Natani. She's a Moor who was captured in the previous battle we had with her people. You need not know all the events and details that led to her becoming a trusted part of this discussion, I only ask that you listen to what she has to say."

I began to get nervous. What did he want me to say?

"Natani," Peter caught my attention from the other end of the table, "We need to hear any valuable information you may have about weaknesses in training, armour, weapons. Anything that may cause your queen to make mistakes. Anything that can let us know exactly what we're up against."

Then I knew. They wanted me to spill the information I had that could be detrimental to my country, my people, my queen. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my head spin. Would I actually be able to betray me people this way? Did I want the Narnian's to know anything that could give them the upper hand?

"Natani," Edmund's soft whisper cut through my thoughts, I felt his hand close on my arm gently, squeezing it for reassurance. "If you don't feel comfortable with this you don't have to say a word. Peter has no right to ask you to divulge that information."

But Peter DID have a right. He had a right to want to keep his army safe. He had a right to want to know as much about his enemies as he could. He had every right to do anything he wanted at this point.

I looked at Edmund and smiled.

"Thank you, Edmund," I said softly, and then I walked over to Peter and told him I would tell him anything he wanted to know. So I told the entire gathering of Narnians how our armour was made and the weaknesses it had, what weapons we used and how we were trained to fight, I told them how the queen had a personal hatred for the Kings and Queens and all things Narnia. I told them every secret strategy I had been involved in and every little bit of information I could imagine would be helpful in some way.

When I had finally said all I could, my mind felt drained. My whole body just started to shake and I realised how tense I had been the whole time. I emotionally drained.

Edmund must have noticed because I felt his arm wrap around my midsection to support me as I swayed. He looked at me with concerned eyes and began to back me out of the crowd. He set me on a chair of some sort and then disappeared back in the mass of army officers. It was only when I looked around me that I realised he had placed me on his own throne beside the High King's. I felt majorly out of place and guilty and I stood up quickly. Which was a mistake because my vision went fuzzy and I blacked out.

**Ok there it is! Just in time to head over to Lab and see how my germs are growing in their little Petri dishes :D Gross…but fun!**

**Reviews are always fun to read and respond to :D**


	23. Admiration and Confession

**GianellaRose: I'm glad you like it! I DO update a lot, but I honestly just keep thinking of things and I know I'll forget them if I don't write it at that moment so…whenever I get the urge, I write a whole chapter :D **

**schoofie: I know, I love it too : ) Because I honestly think that that's how most people are when you stop to think about it.**

**its just lil ol' me: The reason I never told about her family (if you noticed in chapter 9) is because her people aren't family oriented. She probably doesn't even know her family (which does NOT reflect me in this case). It was a good point though! And I like the word you made up, "superawesometasticfabutatious" Ha ha ha xD**

**So here's what just happened in my life. I kidnapped my best guy friend with my best girl friend helping me out. Yep. You know why? (It's very sad really…) Because my good buddy, Andy, doesn't seem to have time for us anymore since mid last semester Sophomore year. I was sick of trying to find a time that was good so we just shoved him in my car and took off for some talking :D Gosh I missed him!**

**So I'm back now and ready to write!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ugghhhh," I groaned as my brain slowly began to function again. I slowly opened my eyes and found I was in the dark somewhere, the moonlight shone in from the big windows at the foot of the soft thing I was laying on. Oh…it was a bed, right. I looked around the room and then my head snapped to the side at a sound that came from right next to me.

I took in the pale skin, the black hair, the broad shoulders…I smiled. Maybe I had gone to Heaven and an angel was sleeping next to me. I closed my eyes and listened to the "angel" breathe beside me. My mind was still foggy and not much was making sense.

But after a moment, my mind registered the fact that I was laying on a bed next to my good friend, I was not in MY room, and it was NIGHT. Then it dawned on me that the last thing I remembered was sitting on King Edmund's throne.

I looked back over at him. He was asleep. His chest was rising and falling evenly and his breathing was quiet and slow. I smiled at how his hair was sticking out all over again and that his mouth was open just slighty. I admired how his skin was so pale that he almost glowed in the moonlight that was streaming from the windows, and how his black eyelashes were so long and perfect that they rested softly on the tops of his cheekbones. I had a fleeting thought that if I was a sculptor I would find him to be an inspiration.

I knew it was weird, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I just stared and took in every bit of him. I admired the way his dark eyebrows arched into an almost constant sarcastic expression, I appreciated his firm, but not jutting, jawline and the way the muscles in his neck were tensed because of how his head was turned slightly, I eyed his muscular chest that rose and fell under the material of his royal apparel, I scanned over his flat stomach and his long legs which were actually dangling over the end of the bed. But my eyes finally settled on his right hand that was placed, palm down, on the bed next to him. I admired how long and graceful his fingers were and yet how hardened they were by years of hard work. Without thinking, I reached out and took hold of his hand in mine and ran my thumb over his palm which was calloused from sword training. I traced little circles absentmindedly around his palm, the back of his hand and down his thumb, my mind was wandering into a scenario of him fighting fiercely in the battle to come and how these very hands would be killing my people very soon. I felt tears threatening to make themselves known.

"Natani?" Edmund's whisper snapped me out of my reverie. I looked down at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Do you feel better?"

I nodded. I guess the stress of ratting out my own countrymen was just a heavy burden that my confused and burdened mind couldn't take. Edmund explained that I had simply passed out.

"But it's night time," I observed, "How long have I been out?"

"Natani, it was very late in the afternoon when you came in today," Edmund replied with a chuckle, "You've only been out a few hours. Most of that was an induced state anyway. The dryad in charge of healing and herbs gave you a sleeping tonic."

"Oh." I muttered. Then I realised I still had his hand in mine and meant to let go but found I couldn't. I looked down and found I no longer had a hold on his hand, he was holding mine. I glanced over at him and he smiled. But this smile was different, it was…soft and tender and it reached even to his eyes which were focused directly into mine, filled with an emotion I had no name for.

I couldn't move. For some odd reason, every inch of my body seemed frozen and it was driving me crazy! I wished he would just…look away or something because I felt like I was being hypnotized. I felt my breathing begin to speed up from sheer panic of not being able to control my limbs.

"Hey, Natani, what is wrong with you?" Edmund sat up suddenly, his left hand cupped my jaw and he turned my head slightly to look at me. "You just went completely pale!"

I shook my head and each of my limbs and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine now," I said, not wanting to tell WHY I had just about passed out again. "Just a dizzy spell or something."

He didn't look like he believed me but he let it rest and didn't press the issue. We sat in silence as the crickets and frogs outside my window sang us their special song of the wondrous night. I closed my eyes and listened.

"Natani," Edmund broke the silence.

"Hmm?" I murmured, my eyes still closed.

"I really need to tell you something," I noticed his voice was strained and I turned my head to look at him, but his eyes were focused on the floor. "I'm just…not sure how."

I cocked my head to the side and waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath and turned to me, taking both of my hands in his and looking me straight in the eyes, he wasn't smiling this time, he looked more serious than I had ever seen him before.

"I…Natani…I wanted to let you know that…UGH WHY is this so HARD?"

I scrunched my eyebrows at him and wondered what he was stuttering about. Just spit it out, Edmund!

"Ok, here goes," he said quietly and I assumed he was talking out loud to himself. "Natani, I think I might possibly, very likely, extremely understandably…positively…be in love with you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Aawwww : ) I love love! I liked writing this a lot :D (All those things she was admiring about him, btw, are totally my favorite things too!)**

**Loving your reviews! They make me want to write more!**


	24. So THIS is Love?

**So I wasn't planning on writing any more tonight because I was going to have a movie night with my best friend but she had to work so…I guess I'll give you another chapter :D**

**P.S. The movie Hot Rod is the funniest thing I have seen in a LONG time…it has a Napoleon Dynamite feel to it but WAY better xD**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

My brain just exploded. I swear to Aslan it just blew into a million pieces inside my skull. No way in this world did he just say what I thought he did. It was impossible.

But my heart was pounding harder than I ever thought possible and it was shouting at my little brain pieces to get up and get a hold of themselves. He had said it!

Edmund was looking at me with an expression more afraid than a kitten seeing a dog for the first time. He was holding his breath, I could tell. Oh my gosh, I had to say something! What should I say? What should I do?

"I…I think I may…possibly love you too." My voice said. Wait, what? Stop it, mouth, think about this!

Edmund let out the air he had been holding a shuddering breath and his eyes lit up brighter than I ever saw them. They literally sparkled with happiness!

He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me into the tightest, but most wonderful hug I had ever felt. It was that moment that my brain caught up and agreed wholeheartedly with my heart and my big mouth. It felt…right. It felt…like it was always meant to be this way from the first moment I met him. I smiled and put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer than I ever thought possible.

"I thought…for a moment…" Edmund's voice in my ear was suddenly much more sweet to my senses than ever, "I thought you were going to…I don't know, but I didn't think you would say that!"

"I didn't think I would either," I admitted, although the time when I had felt that seemed like an eternity ago. I felt like we had always been this way.

We leaned back and it was like our minds were connected because I knew exactly what he was going to do when he brushed back my hair. He threaded his fingers into my hair, holding the back of my head up and kissed me. This kiss, however, was different than ever before. He wasn't firm, rough, or tense this time, he was confident, careful and slow, taking the time to trace my jaw and collarbone at the same time, causing sparks to shoot through every inch of me. I returned the kiss with newfound enthusiasm I hadn't had before. This was what my people were missing out on with their low opinions on love and meaningful relationships, and I had never imagined these kinds of feelings existed.

When we finally broke apart, he pulled me back down onto the bed with him and leaned on his elbow to look at me. His fingers continued to run through my hair and he just stared at me with a look of total peace on his ridiculously pleased face. I wondered if I looked the same way.

"Wow, didn't see this coming," I said, breaking the silence that surrounded us with a weak attempt at humour.

"I didn't either," Edmund said, grinning at my remark, "But…I always kind of hoped…"

I grabbed his hair, not in a mean way, and pulled him closer to me. I felt like…I couldn't NOT be touching him in some way. Like we were connected.

"What are we going to tell the others?" I whispered, giggling into his ear. It must have tickled because he stuck his shoulder up to his ear and laughed.

"We don't tell them," he replied, his voice mischievous, "Not yet anyway. Let's let it…settle first."

"Good idea," I admitted. I couldn't wait to see Lucy's face though. She would probably squeal and faint. She had been right all along.

"You better go to your own room now," Edmund whispered.

"Why?" I asked, running my thumb over his ear.

"Because I love you. You know…a LOT."

I giggled and rolled away from him.

"Oh, you need to get a hold of yourself…NO WAIT! I take that statement back!"

We both burst into more of that hyena-like laughter and, in our merriment, rolled off the bed and landed hard on the floor, which only made us laugh harder.

"Can't. Breathe." I wheezed as I tried to stand up.

Edmund just continued to giggle (yes, men can giggle) on the floor and was too inconvenienced to even offer me a hand.

"G..goodnight, Ed," I tried to get my voice to stop shaking from the laughter and I made my way to the door with wobbling steps.

****

The next morning at breakfast, I took a seat right next to Edmund at the table. Lucy and Susan were across from us and Peter was at the end to Edmund's left side.

Edmund greeted me with a grin and I gave his leg a squeeze under the table. I smiled at the way his eyes widened for just a moment before concealing his shock.

It didn't escape Susan's notice however.

"You alright, Edmund?" she asked.

"Yep, just fine, why do you ask?" he replied to his sister, perfectly convincing liar that he was.

"You just looked funny for a second when Natani sat down," Susan replied.

Peter's eyes snapped over to fix us in his gaze.

"What?" I asked indignantly, "Why are you all being so weird?"

That was effective. They all looked back down at their plates, not wanting to seem like they were suspicious. Well…Lucy didn't last long.

"Natani, you're blushing," she observed.

It was true. I was blushing from my neck up! Why? Oh, maybe because Edmund's hand had found its way to MY leg this time and he had slid it quickly down my inner thigh. Stupid jerk!

"Oh? I…uh, it's just kind of hot in here," I lied, not as well as Edmund had.

"It's only about 56 degrees in here…" Susan said slowly.

"Yeah well, uh, my blood is especially warm." Could I possibly be any more obvious?

"I bet," Peter's voice was filled with amusement and he had his eyes locked with Edmund's. But Edmund stared right back, almost as if daring him to make an accusation. I would have been convinced if I had been Peter. But brothers seemed to have a way to read the other brother's mind and Peter just grinned as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Breakfast went like this the whole time. Amused looks exchanged among Peter, Susan and Lucy and squeezes, rubs, and pokes between Edmund and I. I was having fun and I'm sur everyone else was too.

I think maybe this "love" thing could be fun.

**XxXxXxXxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

**There you go! Fluff and stuff! MAYBE I'll have even another chapter up tonight…we shall see. But I am going to go make me some Earl Gray tea so ciao for now!**

**Reviews make me smile :D**


	25. Stitches

**Funny story. Last week in Microbiology Lab we had to kiss the nutrient stuff in our Petri dishes to see how bacteria grows in isolated, lip-shaped colonies. Well…we got back to Lab today and I pulled my lip print out but I barely saw any little bacteria growths so I took it to the professor to see if I did anything wrong and he hold it up to the class and goes "Look at this, class! This girl has the cleanest lips in town!" I just bowed to the class and felt better about myself xD**

**So anyway, back to the story!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The battle was on the horizon. Scouts had reported within the last few days that a very large army had started across the desert and would be in Narnia within the week. Everything and everyone was bustling in preparation. Swords were being sharpened, arrows were being fletched, beeswax was being applied to bowstrings, spears were being made, shields were being inspected, and the Kings were training hard in the fighting ring.

It was at such as time that I was carrying an armful of just sharpened axes to the armoury that I happened across the training pit. The sound of clanging steel reached my ears and it sparked the memories of my former life. I dropped the axes off in the underground armoury and then sprinted back to the pit to watch the battle within.

It was a fierce fight taking place between the two Kings and I settled in to watch. Peter was obviously larger than Edmund, his shoulders broad and his height being nearly a head taller, but I knew better than to think that was to his advantage. Yes, Peter was a powerful swordfighter and very quick on his feet, but Edmund was quicker and Edmund was very, VERY calculating.

Peter swung, full force, at Edmund's calves but Edmund jumped over his blade as if it was no effort at all and as soon as he landed he brought his sword down toward Peter's shoulder. Peter sidestepped, barely missing the blow and took a step away. I heard him growl with frustration and I realized they must have been fighting for a while already because Peter was limping slightly and Edmund had a steady drip of blood coming from his left gauntlet. I tried not to worry about it, knowing that I had to focus on my own fight when the battle arrived, but I really wanted to fix him up as soon as this fight was over.

Luckily, it was over soon. Peter made a silly mistake in his weary state and tripped slightly, giving Edmund just enough time to bring his blade up underneath Peter's chin. They stood there frozen in that position for a moment, both of them heaving from exhaustion, then they clapped each other on the back and went to separate gates. I walked by Peter first and complimented him on his good form and then trotted over to where Edmund was gingerly taking off his armour.

"Oh, Edmund, are you ok?" I asked, seeing the pain on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, Natani," he smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Here, let me," I said suddenly when he hissed in pain as he went to remove his shoulder armour. I lifted it off of him and he gave me a grateful look even though I know he felt a bit like a pansy.

I took off each piece of armour (he wore much less than Peter did and this made me worry just a bit) and piled it carefully. When I removed his left gauntlet I covered my mouth to stop the squeak that almost came out. He had a deep cut running from his mid forearm down to his wrist and it was dripping blood like crazy. I looked up at his face and was shocked to find he looked even paler than usual, his freckles shockingly noticeable!

"Edmund!" I hollered at him and he jerked, looking at me in shock. "What were you thinking? Look at you!"

I glanced behind him and was horrified to see a little path of blood droplets in the dirt where he had walked out of the arena. He had already lost so much!

Without a second thought, I ripped a long strip off the bottom of my dress and grabbed him by the arm. I wrapped the strip as tight as I could just above the origin of the cut and then called to a Talking Horse that was trotting by. When I informed the horse of the situation, it took Edmund on his back and carried him to the castle steps. We managed to make it inside and up to his room before he started getting shakey.

"Edmund, lay down," I said, leading him to his bed.

"I don't want to get blood on Susan's sheets, she'll…"

"LAY DOWN!"

"Ok."

He laid down, looking sheepish as I hovered over him. I elevated his arm to slow the blood flow and called for Lucy. She appeared a few moment later and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor as the metallic scent reached her nose and she saw her brother covered in his own blood.

"What happened!" she shrieked, clutching my arm.

"It was an accident," I explained quickly, "It's a training wound. Now Lucy I need you to listen closely ok? I need thread, good strong thread and a decent sized needle. I also need any sort of cloth I can use as a bandage, preferably more than one. Now hurry and get them!"

Lucy was out the door in a flash and I thanked Aslan that a fire was started in the fireplace already. Susan came in the room a moment later with the needle and thread, explaining that Lucy was on the hunt for the cloth. I told Susan to sterilize the needle in the fireplace and thread it.

I went back to the bed where Edmund was laying in a cold sweat, he looked scared.

"What are you going to do?" he asked with a whimper.

"I'll have to stitch this closed," I replied, removing the second strip of cloth I had covered the wound with, "I think you may have nicked a major vein and you're losing blood much too fast."

"How do you know so much?" he seemed genuinely impressed.

"I'm a warrior," I shrugged, "I have to know how to take care of myself. I've had to give myself stitches before."

He nodded.

"I trust you."

Susan handed me the threaded needle and covered her mouth with her hands, taking a step back. Lucy rushed in and laid the strips of cloth on the table next to the bed and hugged Susan tightly.

I licked my lips and knelt next to the bed, placing Edmund's arm flat on the bed in front of me. I looked at his face and was frightened to see his eyes fluttering like they were going to close. We had already wasted too much time to be squeamish now. I stuck the needle through his skin and out the other side, pulling it taught and repeating. I tried to ignore his pained hisses and groans as I worked but I knew how bad it hurt, yeah I knew firsthand.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, I pulled the last stitch tight and tied a knot. I sat back and examined my work. Not perfect, but not too shabby, I smiled.

Edmund looked down and made a face like he was going to throw up.

"That's much better," he mumbled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, I sat Edmund up and brought him dinner. He wolfed it down like a starved lion and then sighed.

"Natani, I owe you my life," he said, taking my hand in his.

"It was nothing, Edmund," I replied with a shrug, "I would have done the same for anyone."

"I know," he smiled, "Because you're an angel."

He leaned in and kissed me softly, I could tell he wasn't in the mood for anything too passionate, not that I blamed him after losing that much blood.

"Ugh," he straightened up quickly.

"WHAT!" I was never so insulted in my life!

"No, not you!" Edmund explained, "It's just my whole back is so stiff and sore from the fight today and not stretching it out properly."

I smiled. Well I could do something about that. I got up and went around behind him and knelt on the bed.

"Come on, take it off," I tugged his sleeve. He obeyed immediately, only slowly because he was stiff after all.

I ran my hands over his muscled back and shoulders and grinned. Mmmm, I liked it. I placed my hands on his shoulders and began to knead firmly.

Edmund moaned and his head just flopped forward as he relaxed. I felt knots everywhere under his skin and I worked for a long, long time getting each and every one of them out. I was knuckle rubbing when he finally sighed and said he was feeling pretty good.

"Thanks," he said quietly, "Now come here."

He pulled me over his shoulder quicker than I could gather my thoughts. I sat up and he turned me around and I gasped with delight as his firm hands began rubbing my back. Oh, sweet Aslan…

"Ed, that's the most amazing feeling I ever felt," I mumbled, relaxing my shoulders.

He chuckled darkly.

"For now," he said softly, giving my ear a kiss from behind. I caught his meaning and wondered if there was a name to describe the shade of red my face had to have been at that moment.

"You…you're dirty," I said with a giggle.

"You better believe it," Edmund just went right on rubbing my back as if nothing had been said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well it's 2:30 and I have a 9:25 class in the morning so…I need to go to bed and get at least 6 hours before I have to get up and run across campus to make it on time :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews rock my face off.**


	26. Against Myself

**I have to go to Concert Choir soon. It's pretty cool this semester since we're doing a "Music from Movies" variety show concert. It's pretty awesome. Oh and not to mention Jazz Choir gets to perform too (which I am also in) so we have a LOT of work to do! I LOVE being a choir nerd!**

**So I have about 45 minutes to write a chapter for you guys, I'll give it my best shot!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I had been two days since I had stitched up Edmund's arm and by this point I wondered darkly if I should have just let him bleed to death. He had me hopping around ever since then, doing stupid little errands, getting him food from the kitchen (he eats a LOT), sending messages to generals and other military advisees, and, of course, giving him a massage every time I stepped into the room. Needless to say, I was getting rather annoyed.

"Natani," Edmund whined from where he was sitting up reading in his bed, "Can you do me a favor?"

I whipped around and glared at him.

"NO!" I yelled. He looked at me with wide eyes and leaned away from my wrath.

"I just wanted…" he began timidly.

"I'm not giving you any more massages, running any more messages, or getting you anymore food, you glutton!" I ignored him and got back to folding the towels I had gotten back from the laundress. I was only doing this in his room to keep him company, but I refused to play servant today.

"Natani, come here," Edmund suddenly whispered. I don't know why, but I automatically got up and went over to him and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me down to where we were laying on our sides and he was pressed up behind me.

I sighed. I just couldn't stay mad at him.

"Have I told you these last couple days how much I appreciate you?" he whispered softly in my ear, then placed a kiss on my neck. "How thankful I am that you're here?" Another kiss. "How I feel better just by having you in the same room?" Another kiss, nearly on my shoulder. "How much I love you?" He leaned over and caught my lips in a kiss.

It was a weird angle, but that somehow just made things more interesting. I smiled into the kiss and heard him start to laugh.

He laid back, pressing his nose into the back of my neck, and his whole body shook in silent laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"I had no idea I even possessed the capability to be that pathetic," he said happily.

"Yeah, you are pretty sappy," I agreed, which was completely true, but I didn't want him any other way.

"But you know I mean every word, right?" he asked, nuzzling me, "I'm not just saying all this stuff to woo you into a false security."

I laughed.

"That never really crossed my mind, Edmund."

Silence enveloped us and neither of us seemed to mind. I was holding onto Edmunds hand and massaging it slowly as he nuzzled and kissed my neck softly. Yeah, he knew how to work.

"Natani?" he said softly, halting all of his little ministrations and pulling me ont my other side to face him.

"Hmm?" I murmured, gazing fondly at his worried face.

"I don't want you in the battle," he said, avoiding my eyes.

I sat up quick as a flash.

"Excuse me?" I shrieked, "Why exactly do you think I could ever be persuaded not to fight in this battle, Edmund?"

He sat up and put his hands on my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"Listen to me, Natani, and listen good," he locked eyes with me and I felt my breath catch in my throat at the sheer panic in them, "I CAN'T have you on that battle field. Do you understand that? I CAN'T let you. I couldn't focus and be the leader I need to be for my troops if you're there because I'll be too worried about you. I would take an arrow for you and I can't afford to do that this time. Please, this has nothing to do with doubting your abilities."

I had to admit, he had a point. I had considered my own worry for him that I would have during the battle as well, but I figured my adrenaline would simply blot him out after a while. Maybe I was wrong.

For the first time in my life, I felt…submissive. I would listen to him and stay back, no matter how much it was making my warrior side want to lash out and tell him to jump off a bridge.

"You're right," I said softly, slumping in his grip.

"I…I am?" he was shocked, "You mean…you're actually going to listen to me?"

I nodded.

"I want you to be at your best on that battlefield," I replied, "I don't want you getting your head chopped off because of me. But don't, for a single second, think that I am happy about this."

I stood up and left the room, knowing it was the right decision but still torn up inside because I was going against everything I had always been.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yes, it's short, but it's all I could squeeze into my 45 minutes! I'm off to class!**

**Enjoy and review if you want :D**


	27. Finding A Place

**I have no interesting stories to tell as of right now about my life so we're jumping right in!**

**Oh wait, go listen to "The Popcorn Song" on youtube! It makes me grin for some reason.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! It's great to get feedback!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

This day dawned like any other, the sunshine washed over my face from the window and the song of birds reached my ears as the fog of sleep lifted from my mind. Little did I know that this day would be anything but normal.

I began to listen more carefully and realized I was not only hearing birds but also clinks of metal, raised voices, hoofs on stone and assorted other out of place sounds. Well…out of place in Cair Paravel maybe, but not foreign to my ears. The sounds of an army preparing to move out.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would he?

I had just thrown on my shoes and was about to rush out the door when it opened before I could get to it, I ran smack into Edmund and made him stumble back a bit.

"Whoa there," he laughed, steadying us both with a hand to the wall behind him, "What's your hurry?"

"I…I thought maybe you were leaving without a goodbye," I replied sheepishly.

"Natani," Edmund sighed in exasperation, "Why would I not come tell you goodbye, you crazy woman?"

"I don't know," I whispered, "I think I may have commitment issues…"

"Don't say that," Edmund tilted my face up and I realised my little quip had been taken seriously. I gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him into a hug which was hard to do around all his armour. "I was actually just coming up to tell you goodbye."

I don't know why, but I felt tears begin to leak out of my eyes and I was angry at myself for it. He needed to see me be strong as he left for this battle! I wiped them away and gave him a proud smile.

We began to walk toward the stairs to make our way to the courtyard and our talk got lighter as we discussed things much less frightening than battles and death. But nothing took my mind off of it completely, not even when I found we had reached the courtyard and Edmund was kissing me goodbye. My mind couldn't seem to wrap around the fact that I was being left behind from a battle for the first time in my life.

"Be careful, Edmund," I whispered as he pulled himself up on Philip's back, looking more like a King than ever. He smiled down at me and then began to trot off toward the front of the mass of soldiers where Peter was already waiting on a lovely black Horse. I watched as they began to move out and felt like something else needed to be said.

"KICK SOME EXTRA BUTT FOR ME!" I called after Edmund and Philip. They both looked back and Edmund's smiled could be seen even from where I was halfway back down the line.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sighed when the last hoof beat, clink and dust cloud had finally disappeared. My shoulders slumped as they had been begging to do for so long but I had done it, I had remained strong. But now he was gone and I could be weak if I wanted to. I sunk down onto the stone of the courtyard and began sobbing into my hands.

"Oh, Natani," Lucy comforted me, "I'm sure Edmund will be alright! He's a very smart and careful fighter."

I managed a little laugh. She didn't realize I was crying more out of being left behind than sending him off to fight. I WAS worried, not going to lie, but I was mad at myself for sinking below my former warrior status. No man use to be able to make feel like my place was off the field of battle.

"I'll be alright, Lucy," I assured her, standing up and brushing off the back of my dress. "I just need to be alone for a little bit to gather my thoughts."

We walked back into the castle and parted ways outside the throne room. Lucy had to attend to some business dealing with a village not too far from the castle so she would be riding out soon. Even Lucy was doing more than I was.

But I had told Edmund I would stay here and stay here I would unless Aslan himself told me otherwise.

I closed the door to my bedroom and plopped back on my bed with a sigh. A lovely breeze was blowing in from my window and it seemed to be blowing more than it should because the leaves outside on the trees were barely moving at all. Then that smell filled my senses and I knew I was no longer alone in this room.

I sat up with a smile. There he was, that majestic and beautiful Lion, staring at me with blazing gold eyes.

"Aslan!" I whispered excitedly, standing up and then bowing before him.

"Arise, Daughter," Aslan's voice made my ears tingle, a sensation I never felt before. "Why do you sit here in this room?"

"I'm just trying to accept my place, Aslan," I replied with a sigh, looking around the room. My old armour was propped in one corner, my crossbow and dagger at the base of the pile. Aslan looked over at it too, a knowing look in his eyes.

"That is exactly why asked, and I will ask you again," Aslan's eyes locked on mine, "Why do you sit here in this room."

"I…I have a feeling you're trying to tell me something important," I stuttered, trying not to sound rude, but getting slightly annoyed.

"Why do you think I have led you to this place and time?" the Lion asked, his mane fluttering in a breeze that I didn't feel. It seemed to emanate from him.

"To warn the Narnians about the invasion," I said with a shrug, "But what I am to do now is not known to me. But you know, don't you, Aslan?"

"I do, child," Aslan nodded his great head, "And I shall show you now."

He reached out a paw and I never knew how he did it, but my armour appeared between them and he laid it at my feet. I picked up my leather leggings gingerly and looked with shock at the Lion in front of me.

"I…I'm meant to fight?" I asked, it sounded all too good to be true.

"Tell me, Daughter," Aslan's eyes were calculating, "What do you think of King Edmund the Just?"

I was surprised and I gaped for a moment before carefully giving my answer.

"Oh, Aslan, you know how I feel better than I do myself," I said, knowing that this was the truth, "But if you must hear it from my lips I will say I feel like he is a part of me, like we have known each other since before we were born, like I am complete when he is around. Aslan, I love him."

The Lion's eyes glowed and his lip curled in a Lion's smile.

"It is well that you feel this way," he said with a happy tone in his rumbling voice, "For this very reason is why I led you here. Your place is at Edmund's side and that place shall be yours for as long as you both choose."

"But, Edmund has left for the battle and forbidden me to follow," I replied doubtfully.

"Was there ever a Horse born who could outrun me?" Aslan laughed and it was like music to my ears. "Come, Daughter, put on your armour! Narnia will need you very soon."

I threw my armour on quickly and thoroughly and slung my crossbow and quiver of arrows on my back.

"I'm ready, Aslan!" I said, the thrill of what was to come was rising in my veins.

"Not quite, Natani," Aslan nodded behind me at the bed.

When I turned to see what he was motioning at I nearly cried out. On the bed lay a sword. Not just any sword, a sword that looked like it was made from purest gold. It shone beautifully and the hilt was the neck and head of a lion whose mouth was open in a blood-chilling roar and emeralds were set in it as eyes. I slowly pulled it out of its sheath and saw that there were carvings on it. _A NOBLE SACRIFICE IS NEVER IN VAIN _was what they read.

"Thank you, Aslan," I whispered, but when I looked up he was gone. I was alone in a dark forest and I saw the glow of many fires not too far from my position. I snuck carefully toward them and managed to get a good look. It was the Narnian army! My heart leapt for joy and I pulled my helmet low on my head and covered my face with a cloth that was much like a turban wrap for the Calormene. Hoping no one would notice my appearance or recognize me in any way, I stepped into the clearing and took a seat next to a Greyhound who was chewing on what looked like a rabbit.

"Are you afraid?" the Dog asked me, his big brown eyes looking up at me, "This will be the first battle I ever fought in."

I smiled at the Greyhound. I had chosen a great place to sit.

"No, good Dog, I'm not afraid," I replied honestly, "I was born for battle."

The Dog looked incredulous and he looked around quickly before whispering: "You're a girl!"

I nodded.

"Yes, I am. But you mustn't reveal me for I was sent by the Lion, Aslan, himself."

"You've met Aslan?" the Dog was wonderstruck, "Is he everything they say he is?"

"Everything and more," I said, meaning it with all my heart.

"I am called Kahli," the Greyhound stated, licking his teeth to get a piece of the rabbit out of them.

"Call me Tani," I said, not actually lying because many people had called me Tani back in the moorlands.

"Tani," the Dog spoke the word slowly, "Like the color of Aslan's mane!"

"Only spelled slightly different," I laughed, happy to have found the one individual in this army who wouldn't have revealed me right then and there. Happy to have found a friend. "Kahli, listen to me. I know the battle seems frightening now, but it will be over soon and Narnia will be at peace. Fight as if Aslan himself were standing at your side and you will be stronger than ever."

Kahli looked at me and wagged his tail.

"I am not afraid if Aslan is on my side," he said with a doggy grin, "If you are sent by him than that alone is a sign he is watching over us."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The morning dawned bright and clear and we marched purposely toward the clearing where my former queen's army would be preparing to head out. Our scouts had told us that they were camped there to organize weapons and positions and we would have an advantage if we attack this morning before they could get on the move through the forest.

So we marched. And it wasn't long before the forest opened up to a wide open expanse of land and all hell broke loose.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Narnian charge was sounded. There was no pep talk, no wise words, no second's thought, they just ran, full force, toward the mass of soldiers on the other side who now shaking in their armour at the sight of the Narnian's emerging from the forest.

I heard the blood pumping in my ears and I raised my voice to add to the noise of the tumultuous mass around me. I heard Kahli barking at my side as we ran toward our fates, not fear, no doubt, no turning back.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry 'bout it ;)**

**I'll get working on the next chapter right away because I already have it in my mind!**

**Feedback is encouraged :D**


	28. A Noble Sacrifice

**Ok here goes a battle scene which I will try to do justice! I can see it in my rain but I hope my words convey it just as well.**

**Ooooookkkkkkkkkkkk, here we go!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

EDMUND'S POV

Philip's hooves pounded the earth with a vengeance as we charged full on toward the unsuspecting, and yet shockingly prepared army at the other side of the grassy expanse. They had already begun forming ranks and facing us. But yes, we had caught them off guard and we had the advantage because of it.

I drew my sword and gave it a twirl, eager to put it to use in the defense of Narnia and Aslan's name. Philip tossed his mane and lowered his spiked chamfron as we rapidly approached the hoard before us.

"Alright, Philip," I said to my ever faithful friend, "No fear!"

He whinnied loudly and I felt his back legs brace to jump a second before we flew over the first line of enemy soldiers. I swung my sword back as we landed and was satisfied with the sound of a body falling behind me and I saw, out of the corner of my eye, my army collide with this enemy hoard. I dismounted immediately because I felt much surer of my abilities on my own feet and struck down more soldiers as they came my way.

Philip had impaled a Moor on his spike and tossed him aside to go for another one, he reared and struck with his hooves at a soldier who was foolish enough to try and run by his front. His hoof connected with the soldier's helmet ad he crumpled into a motionless heap. And so it went, slicing, stabbing, jabbing, kicking, pushing…all the while the battle raged around us but we couldn't see anything else but what we were doing. And so I didn't notice the archer whose arrow was aimed directly between my shoulder blades until it was too late.

NATANI'S POV

The clang of metal and the cries of pain that surrounded me didn't phase me for even a second. I swung my brand new, Aslan given blade with expertise strokes, felling dozens of soldiers as I did my deadly dance among their ranks. My mind was perfectly clear among the chaos and I saw Peter astride the black Horse not too far off to my left he was making excellent swings and chops and jabs, soldier were falling in heaps by his steed's feet. I saw Kahli grab hold of a soldier's elbow and drag him to the ground and I smiled at the young Dog's valor. I twisted suddenly and jabbed my elbow into the throat of an attacker how came up behind me and as I shook the hair out of my eyes I found who I had come for. Edmund.

He was heavily engaged in the middle of several soldiers who were obviously recognizing him for who he was and were starting to surround him. But I nearly let out a cheer as he pulled some crazy moves and they fell one by one very rapidly. He stood with his sword poised to strike again and realized there were no more opponents so he went looking for one. I tore my eyes off of him for one second and felt my heart pump into my throat and I felt like I would be sick. Behind him, an archer stood with an arrow pulled back as far it would go, aimed directly at the King's back. There was nothing I could do, nothing I could think of besides one possibility and I had no time to think. I closed my eyes and prayed for Aslan to be merciful and launched myself directly in the path of the archer's aim. I shoved Edmund down just as the twang reached my ears and a sharp pain shot through my chest.

The world began to swirl and the sounds of battle became muffled and distant. I felt…cold…but like I was floating. The last thing I saw before the world faded to black was Edmund's face as he knelt over me. If I was going to die…that's what I would have loved to be my last sight.

EDMUND'S POV

I heard the twang of a bowstring and knew it was coming at me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain. Something heavy struck me from behind, knocking me forward and throwing me of balance and I heard the sickening sound of an arrow embedding itself in flesh and armour.

I turned around quickly and saw, to my horror, a soldier with an arrow protruding from his chest, he stumbled back and fell to the ground at my feet. I grabbed his shoulders and begged him to hold on. His green eyes rolled back and closed, his body went limp in my grasp.

And it was then I realised the horrible truth. When I had seen those eyes, even for that split second, I knew. I pulled off the soldier's helmet and a strangled cry issued from my lips.

_Natani…oh God no…_

"Natani!" I hollered at her pale and motionless face, "Natani please!"

I didn't get a response. I didn't even get a flicker underneath her eyelids. She couldn't be…she just couldn't…I wouldn't accept this! But in the back of my mind I knew there was nothing I could do for her now.

I lifted her limp form in my arms and held her close. Tears were streaming down my face but I refused to make a sound. I gently removed the sword from her hand and laid it to the side, preparing to lay her out respectfully when I noticed the words carved in the blade of what was clearly a Narnian sword: _A NOBLE SACRIFICE IS NEVER IN VAIN. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	29. How He Loves Us

**This story is oh so close to coming to its close. A few more chapters ought to do it. **

**But for now the story continues!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

EDMUND'S POV

The battle was over, we had won. But I felt no success, no victory. In fact, I didn't feel anything at all except crushing disbelief. I was still holding her and her arms hung limply like a ragdoll. I felt like my world had stopped spinning and everything around me was moving in nauseatingly slow motion I felt my stomach heave as I tried to blink my eyes into focus. It took me a long time to realize the reason everything looked so fuzzy was because of the tears that refused to leave my eyes. I felt hands lift me from under my arms and I struggled against them as they tried to remove her body from my grasp.

"Ed," it was Peter's voice, I noted with some difficulty, "You have to let her go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had always heard about the shock that comes after a tragedy but I never knew what they meant until now. It was like a terrible nightmare that you assume you'll wake up from, all you have to do is wait it out and you'll see that it's not real. Reality falls away and nothing seems to be real anymore except the fact that you're in a dream. But after that comes the devastating realization that it is no dream…it happened and there is no going back. This is the point where your entire body fails you and there is nothing you can do but cry until you just can't anymore. And then, graciously, there is the final stage of acceptance. You realize there is nothing you can possibly do and no amount of screaming and crying will change a single thing. You square your shoulders and put on a bold front for the sake of those around you. This was the point I had finally reached when we marched through the gates of Cair Paravel.

Lucy and Susan had been notified of the outcome of the battle and Natani's sacrifice. Sacrifice? What a word to describe it. I vaguely wondered just how many people were going to be sacrificed for me in my lifetime. By the time we reached Cair Paravel, the graves for the losses had already been dug by the Moles and burrowing animals who were too small for battle.

So it was that, later that day, I found myself standing by the edge of a six foot deep, rectangular hole in the Narnian earth. A Greyhound whose name I found to be Kahli was whining by my side, he had apparently met her in the camp but had not revealed her, but I couldn't be mad at him when he looked so devastated already.

I swallowed the emotions in my throat as Natani's body was lowered slowly into the ground and the words began to be spoken over her. When the centaur blessing her soul had finished his eulogy he turned and asked if I had anything to say, I shook my head.

I looked away as the first shovelful of earth was thrown over her and looked off into the distance at the tree line. My jaw dropped at what I saw there.

Aslan.

He was walking toward me, looking directly at me with eyes full of sadness. I didn't hesitate, I ran to him and threw myself at his paws, my tears making little dark spots on his fur.

"Oh, Aslan, if only you had come sooner," I sobbed miserably.

I felt something wet splash onto the back of my neck and I looked up in surprise. Aslan's eyes were brimming with great salty tears and one of them had slid down his jaws. I had never seen such depth of sorrow as I now saw in those golden eyes. I felt like my sadness was nothing compared to his.

"I have come now, my much loved son," the Lion's voice seemed to reach to my very sould, which it probably DID. "I have seen your sadness and I know your innermost hurt. To lose those whom we love dearly is to experience the deepest pain one can imagine."

I nodded. This was far truer than I realized until now. All forms of torture in the universe could compare to this.

"Aslan, I don't think I can bear it," I whispered pathetically.

Aslan placed a paw under my chin and made me to stand on my feet again. He gazed at me intensely for a long time and I felt that it would almost be better to be swallowed in his terrible mouth than to look into his eyes for a moment longer. Then he blinked and turned away from me and walked toward the gravesite where everyone was slack jawed and in awe as they looked at him. They all knelt as he walked among them right up to the edge of Natani's grave.

I found what little strength I possessed and slowly made my way to his side and felt tears threaten as I looked at the lifeless, cloth wrapped body below us. Aslan was once again crying his silent Lion tears and I noticed one sliding down his nose. It slid its way down and dripped slowly down into the grave, landing squarely on Natani's chest right about where her heart would be, I assumed. I felt a tear of my own slide down my cheek and I turned my face away from the grave and began to walk back to the spot where I had stood during the service.

"Come, Daughter. Be my voice."

The crowd around me began to gasp and some of them cried out in shock and covered their mouths with their hands. I stopped in my tracks. Not. Possible. I slowly turned on my heels…and my heart nearly jumped out of my ribcage.

Natani stood before me. Not a scratch on her. Not a single hair out of place from her braid. Her eyes had a light in them I couldn't identify. She was alive…she was ALIVE!

I took a small step forward, fearing I had lost my mind, and hesitated.

"Natani?" I whispered.

She smiled and stretched out a hand toward me, inviting me to come to her.

"Edmund," she whispered softly, her voice was like music to my ears, "Please don't be afraid."

And I wasn't. Not anymore. I let out a joyous, sobbing laugh, tears streaking my face, and I ran to her. I grabbed her around her middle and pulled her close, crushingly close. I took in her scent as I buried my nose in her soft hair. I swung her around joyously and set her down to get a good long look at her, but I couldn't just look, I had to feel. I had to believe it. So I kissed her, hard and long and passionately. And when I felt her reciprocate I knew it was true. Aslan be praised!

At that thought, I turned back to where the Lion was watching with eyes full of joy.

"Aslan…" what could I possibly say that would even begin to sum it up?

But Aslan pressed his nose to my forehead and I fell silent.

"I know, Edmund," he said softly, "Your heart says it all. Be silent."

He turned and began to walk away and I knew he was leaving once again. I wasn't sure when or if I would see him again but something told me this wasn't goodbye. I smiled and watched him go until his golden splendour disappeared among the trees.

"Did you miss me?" Natani's voice cut into my thoughts. I turned to her and smiled.

"More than you could ever imagine."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"**He is jealous for me. Love's like a hurricane, I am tree bending beneath the weight of His wind and mercy. When all of a sudden, I am unaware of these affliction eclipsed by glory and I realize just how beautiful you are and how great your affections are for me."**

**That's a fantastic song! If you've never heard it, look up "How He Love Us"-David Crowder Band. It came on when I wrote the ending of this chapter. I thought it was a nice touch :D**

**Well…the end is near…I think only one or two chapter left. Reviews are awesome!**


	30. Will You Do Me The Honor?

**Ok, next to last chapter! I discovered a type of music called Dubstep and it's…interesting. **

**Let's see how well my brain is functioning while I write this :D**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NATANI'S POV

Aslan's words had been weighing on my mind like a ton of rock and I was in a quiet sort of mood as I pondered what he could have meant by them _Come, Daughter. Be my voice._

I was sitting on my balcony mulling this over in my mind. The night sky was clear and the moon was bright. I was looking at the constellations and naming the ones I remembered Susan telling me the names of. These last few weeks had been wonderful; I had really begun to feel like a part of this family. Peter treated me like another little sister and had been telling me about the finer points of running a kingdom and all the little side things that kept it going. Susan had made me two dresses and had been teaching me about the astronomy in Narnia. Lucy had been constantly chatting with me about various creatures and people she knew and introduced me to several of them. And Edmund was just the same as he always was. He had continued teaching me to read and our little sneaks of affection went mostly unobserved.

However, the last two days, he had become a little distant and it was starting to worry me. Perhaps it was because of my quiet moods like I was in now, I decided to ask him next time I saw him.

I didn't have to wait too long, because the knock at my bedroom door announce the presence of that very individual.

"Come on in," I called from the balcony. I didn't look around because I knew he would join me.

"I thought I'd find you here," Edmund said as he leaned on the railing next to me. "Susan said you didn't have dinner at all."

"Well, no I guess I didn't," I really hadn't even thought about dinner. I really needed to start paying attention.

"You've been really quiet lately," Edmund said casually, I could tell he didn't want to upset me but wasn't really saying what he wanted to.

"What are you trying to say, Edmund?" I asked with a sigh, "You know you can always be one hundred percent honest with me."

"Well I really don't have anything specific," he replied quietly as he gazed out over the sea. "I just wish I could read your mind sometimes. I want to know…what happened for that whole day you were…you know…dead?"

I tried to remember, I really tried hard. But I guess Aslan didn't want me to think about it because I'm sure this earth wouldn't be enough for me anymore.

"I don't know, Ed," I said honestly. "I can't remember. That whole time is barely a whisper of a memory. All I remember was feeling stronger and healthier than I ever had."

Edmund seemed satisfied and turned around to lean his back on the rail so he could look at me as I stood by the entrance back to my room.

We stood there and just looked at each other for a while, an awkward silence, which struck me as odd because we were not awkward around each other. Edmund started to whistle and I smiled at him. He stopped and grinned sheepishly. Whistling kind of annoyed me and he knew it.

"So…Natani," he said slowly, not really looking at me. I wanted to shake him and order him to look at me but I knew he would when he was ready. "I came up here because I had something I wanted to ask you."

"Well then?" I waited, but he didn't make a move.

"What do you think Aslan meant when he called you back to life?" I knew it wasn't what he had intended on asking but that he WAS interested in the answer to this.

"I…I wish I knew, Edmund," I said sadly, shaking my head. "But I honestly can't figure out what he meant by telling me to be his voice."

Edmund looked away from me and sighed heavily.

"I think I do."

My eyes went wide and I stepped towards him.

"What?" I asked softly, not sure if I had heard him correctly.

"I was thinking it over and about all the things Aslan had told us since we met," Edmund explained slowly, "Remember when he met you in the desert and told you that you had never heard of him because your people were kept from knowing him by the queen? Well…I figure if the queen is dead now, Peter killed her himself, then…what's stopping your people from hearing of Aslan? Doesn't someone need to tell them what they've missed?"

And I knew. He was right and I knew it. This was the answer I had seeking since my reawakening. I had known it all along if I had just thought about it.

"Oh my…" I sat down on the railing because I felt a little overwhelmed.

"Will you go?"

How could I not? Aslan had called me to do it and had given me second life in order to complete this task. I had no choice but to follow his will. So I nodded slowly.

Edmund seemed to deflate and so he stood quickly and bid me goodnight with a bow.

"Wait, Edmund," I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

I winked and stood up to meet hi and we stood in the moonlight in each other's arms as we kissed slowly and sweetly. I could have stayed there forever but Edmund suddenly pulled away and began pacing back and forth.

"Are you alright, Ed?" I asked, concerned.

"Mmmhmm," he mumbled but I could tell that something was…off. He began to mutter to himself and I heard my name in those mutterings a few times.

"EDMUND!" I snapped, fearing for his sanity.

He looked at me and his expression was like a scared rabbit and he gulped noticeably.

"Natani," his voice was higher than usual and he cleared his throat to regulate it, "I…promised myself I wouldn't do this if you decided to go back to your own people but…I can't help myself."

Then, before I could register anything in my mind, Edmund took both of my hands in his and looked right in my eyes before dropping slowly to one knee. My breath caught in my throat when I realized what was happening. He produced from somewhere on his person a tiny wooden box and opened it. Inside, on a lining of purple velvet, sat a delicate, yet intricately formed silver ring. The two ends twisted together somehow to form a lion's head in the center, two tiny emeralds for eyes, just like my sword.

"Natani," Edmund's voice was shaky, but somehow strong at the same time, "When I met you that day on the battlefield I thought to myself that you were terrible and that I wanted to leave you to die, but as I have gotten to know you since then I have come to see you as not only a friend, but as far, far more. I thought I lost you once and it tore me apart. Natani, I can't stand to be anywhere but with you and I never WANT to be satisfied without you. I would rather be miserable with your memory than happy without having known you at all. So, what I'm saying is, I love you. I love you more than my own…sanity! Would you, Natani of the Moors, do me the honor of being my one and my only, my wife?"

I didn't even have to think about it. I wanted nothing more!

"Yes," I whispered, getting to my knees as well so I could look him in the eyes as an equal, "Oh, Edmund, absolutely yes!"

His smiled lit up his entire face and he let out a relieved laugh. He took the ring from the box and gently slipped it onto my ring finger, kissing my knuckles before pulling me into a real kiss. This kiss was special, I considered it our very first kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I went to my people. I lived among them for two years and told them of my experiences with the Narnians and the Great Lion, Aslan. My people began to flourish now they they were out from under the witches thumb. Narnia established a trade route with them and our people became trusted allies. I knew Aslan's paws were in this because no nation recovers and heals as fast as they did without help of some divine sort. The best part of my efforts among my people was that Aslan was declared their King and the vast majority of them began seeking his will and love. I had been Aslan's voice to my lost people and I was sad, but glad to be returning to Narnia to finally marry my fiancé of two years who had patiently waited for me back in his own country.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well…this is almost the end. I'll put up the final chapter later tomorrow when I get out of class. I'm not sure how to write the finish I have planned but if it works out how I want it to, it's going to be great!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are cool if you want to leave one.**


	31. Spare Oom

**Here it is…the final chapter. I'm kind of sad but it can't go on forever! Yeesh. **

**I'm gonna try and get this done before Microbiology! **

**OH MY GOSH! MY BROTHER JUST GOT ENGAGED! This I noticed after writing the first paragraph!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was only about a week till the wedding and I was busy with all the last minute details, but Susan and Lucy and many happy fauns and a dryad or two were excitedly running around and organizing and decorating and making my dress and all that weddingy stuff. I was glad they were doing it, because I wasn't a big planner, I just wanted Edmund, fancy wedding or a simple vow exchange, it didn't matter to me.

But when Edmund came to me and announced the White Stag had been seen in the Lantern Waste, I felt like something was wrong. I reminded him that our wedding was not far off anf he returned with the logic that what could be better than catching the White Stag just before your wedding…I had no argument to work with so I told him to go ahead and go with his siblings.

And so it was that I was standing in the gateway to the courtyard and watching them canter off toward the West. The sun was setting and I kept my eyes on their silhouettes until they were impossible to see anymore. Sighing, I went back to the castle and wandered into the library to read. I picked up the Calormene story book that Edmund had been reading the night he first taught me to read. I settled in and determined to myself that I would have it finished by the time he came home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDMUND'S POV

We rode steadily to the Lantern Waste, trying to find any trace of the white stag. I wondered why we had never been over this way since our rule began; I WAS the Duke of this place after all!

Peter announced that we had reached the outskirts of the Waste and we found ourselves entering a thick forest with lots of birch-like trees and a thick canopy of leaves overhead. As we passed between the first few lines of the trees, my heart began to do funny things, like it was skipping beats or something. I glanced behind me at the opening to the forest where we had entered, figuring maybe I was just being slightly claustrophobic, and saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was golden and large and I almost turned Philip off course to give chase in case it was Aslan, but then realized if Aslan wanted me, he would make himself known.

We camped in the forest that night and Lucy noticed how I kept looking over my shoulder.

"Edmund, are you alright?" she asked, looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine, Lu," I replied with a smile, "I just thought maybe we would see Aslan. This whole hunt just feels…different."

Lucy nodded and Susan and Peter murmured in agreement.

"It does," Susan said softly, "I attribute it to the possibility that we may be destined to catch the White Stag!"

"Or maybe we will see Aslan!" Lucy clasped her hands excitedly, a gesture she never outgrew, it seemed.

"Whatever adventure may befall us on the morrow, I suggest we be ready to meet it," Peter said with a yawn, "Come, let us put out the fire and prepare for our hunt in the morning."

So we did. But I fell asleep thinking about Natani and wondered what she was doing right now. The White Stag wasn't even a glimmer in my thoughts tonight.

PETER'S POV

We arose bright an early the next day and we saddled up quickly so we could continue the hunt. I was so eager that I'm afraid I rushed them all more than they thought necessary, but they didn't complain because they were all just as excited as I was.

When we found the trail of the Stag we took off at a trot in the direction he was going. We went on for quite a while until Susan gave a squeal.

"Look! There it is!" she cried, pointing ahead. Sure enough, the majestic Stag was looking right at us through the trees and he seemed to be laughing as he turned tail and bounded away into the forest.

"Forward!" I cried and we all took off, gung ho, after the Stag. We galloped through the brush and clearings, following the flag of his tail.

We had been giving chase for some time now and as we rounded a corner, Edmund and Philip slowed down and finally stopped. I was a little worried because Philips was not a young horse so the rest of us turned back to offer encouragement.

"Cmon, Ed," Susan chided him happily, she was eager to get after that Stag, I could tell.

"Just catching my breath," Edmund said quietly, patting Philip's neck.

"Well that's ALL we'll catch at this rate," Susan said, steadying her eager horse .

"What's that he said again, Susan?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"You girls stay at the castle, I'll catch the Stag myself," Susan imitated Edmund's voice and we all burst into laughter because it was a pretty good likeness. Edmund however was not looking at any of us anymore, his eyes were focused at something above our heads. So we all followed his gaze.

"What's this?" I asked, dismounting to get a better look and the others did as well. "It seems familiar."

"As if from a dream or a dream of a dream," Lucy sounded awed, then I saw comprehension dawn on her face, "Spare Oom!"

She took off towards the thick brush to our left and I followed her in concern.

Edmund said he was going to get his sword from Philips saddle in case anything happened, but Susan and I followed Lucy into the brush.

EDMUND'S POV

I went back to Philip and told him Lucy had wandered off and someone had to be smart and bring a sword.

As I turned to go back to them, I came face to face with the majesting being I had been longing see again. Aslan.

"Edmund you must go no further," he said softly, "You and Philip must return to Cair Paravel immediately."

"Is Natani alright?" I was scared by the urgency in Aslan's voice.

"She is," he nodded his great head.

"Just let me fetch the others and we'll go straight back…" I started to call out to them.

"No, Edmund," Aslan stopped me with a look, "This time, only you will be returning."

I looked at Aslan in horror, what could he mean?

"Aslan, what are you talking about?"

"Your brother and sister's time here in this world is up for now, but you have things to do still," Aslan explained, "Through that brush there is a door that I have opened. It leads back to your world you call England."

I gasped. England…I remembered it now. Spare Oom…spare room…the wardrobe.

"Aslan…will I ever see them again?" tears were pushing at my eyes at the realization that my siblings were leaving Narnia.

"Of course, my son," Aslan assured me, "It will be a long time, but you will see them again."

I blinked away the tears as I looked past Aslan to where my siblings had disappeared. I could hear their voices calling my name, probably wondering where I was .

"Are you ready, Son of Adam?" Aslan's eyes searched me.

"Yes." was all I could whisper. I mounted back up onto Philip and gave one last glance back before we left the clearing, heading east toward Cair Paravel.

PETER'S POV

Edmund was clearly ignoring our calls but I wasn't really worried, he could take care of himself. Susan, Lucy and I pushed our way through the suddenly thick fir branches that blocked our path. After we were inside the thick mass of needles I suddenly felt something soft to the touch.

"These aren't branches," I said, finding this sensation odd and yet…something was sparking in my memory.

"They're coats," I heard Susan whisper, almost as if to herself. And I suddenly remembered…England.

Could it possibly be that we could climb back out that very wardrobe we had entered by and see what had happened in our old world since we had left. I was excited to see so I kept going and soon there were no more branches at all, only thick, warm fur coats.

Suddenly, I tripped and stumbled out of the wardrobe onto the hard wooden floor of the spare room we had left behind so long ago. I shook my head to clear my sense and raised a hand to run over my face. But I stopped short. My hand…it was…smaller, softer. I turned my palm up and not a single callous or scar was to be seen. They were…young hands.

I glanced over at Susan and Lucy and was shocked to find them exactly the way I remembered them the day we had stepped inside Narnia. We were young again…like not a second had passed.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp yelp and Edmund plopped down onto the floor next to me. He raised his head and looked at first shocked at our faces and he looked down at himself and sighed at his apparent small stature. But then he looked around at us with tear filled eyes and he threw his arms around Lucy, then Susan and even me.

"Ed, what are you doing?" I asked, he was usually NOT a huggy person.

"I've missed you all so much!" he whispered, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Edmund…how long have we been gone? You just fell out a second behind us." Susan asked.

"50 years," Edmund said softly. I glanced down and noticed a silver band on his left hand. A wedding ring?

"What happened, Ed?" I asked in awe.

Edmund smiled a huge smile, but I saw wisdom, loss, love, and pride in his dark eyes. I saw years of maturity that I had not been there to witness.

"I can't really remember, "he whispered softly, "The last thing I remember was Lucy running off into the brush when we found that lamp post. All I can remember is you weren't there with me."

"You can't remember anything after that?" Lucy sounded shocked. "Nothing?"

"No…but I'm sure I will someday, in Aslan's time."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**THE END**

**So there it is. You can imagine your own 50 years in Narnia, but I figured it was better that way. **

**Well, I want to thank all of you who read this story, especially those of you who have been following since I put up the very first chapter! I have another fic sitting in my computer files so that one will be going up soon!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. Review :D**


	32. Author's Note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I've had a few requests to make a sequel consisting of the time we don't see in this story. If you think I should write a sequel, let me know either by message or review! I'm up for whatever :D**


	33. 3rd and final author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The readers have spoken and a sequel will be happening in the very near future! Thanks for reading this one and I hope the next one live up to expectations! (Oh, and check out my new fic I posted today!)**


End file.
